Anon's Promise to Whis
by KageKiller10
Summary: This is my first story ever so i'd love feedback. Whis needs someone to help him with his sexual urges and Anon is in need of training so maybe they can help each other out.
1. Whis Needs Help

It was a regular day for anon as he walked around Beerus-sama's palace thinking about the visitors from universe 6. Anon ran into Whis not paying attention to where you were going, Before you hit the ground you felt Whis's strong arm catch you. "Oh Anon I didn't see you there are you ok"? You looked up at Whis blushing from the embarrassment "Oh Whis-Sama I'm fine I was just thinking about lord Champa-Sama and Vados-Sama visiting I'm quite eager to see if lord Beerus will accept the tournament".

Whis looked over as you talked poking and prodding places making sure you were alright "Oh I'm sure he will maybe you can participate in it if you're up for it". Anon jumped a small bit when Whis "accidentally" prodded your back door "Oh i'm up for anything you guys can think up I'm only matched by Goku and Vegeta ha ha"!

Whis smiled innocently "If you're up for anything maybe you can help me with something I've had a problem with lately"? Anon smiled but quickly frowned "sorry Whis-Sama if want any chance to win the tournament I have to perfect super saiyan 2...".

Whis chuckled and clapped loudly "Oh I have an idea... if you help me I'll personally train you for the tournament would that help"? Anon jumped at the chance to be trained by the only person you knew who outmatched Beerus-Sama "Hell yeah you got yourself a deal I'll help in any way I can"!

Whis smiled innocently but on the inside had the most devious of grins plastered his face "Oh goody I'll see you after dinner in my quarters now I'm gonna hold you to your promise understood". Anon nodded vigorously "of course my "saiyan" pride wouldn't allow me to break a promise".

Whis clapped smiling while ushering towards the courtyard of the palace giving your ass a firm grab before continuing on himself. Anon jumped forward blushing up a storm 'that must've been an accident" Anon rationed.

Anon entered the courtyard and saw Beerus speaking with Champa and Vados "Lord Beerus, Lord Champa" you called to them. Beerus chuckled as you landed next to him and Champa looked smug "well who could this weakling be"?

Anon forced a bow while Beerus sighed "this is one of my pupils Champa and I promise he is no weakling unlike your little servants" Beerus said defensively. Champa looked as if he was fuming and was about to explode.

Anon noticed and immediately intervened "I've heard great things about universe 6 and I can tell they were understated you exude power Lord Champa-Sama and with such a beautiful master you must tell me how you get anything done" Anon laughed while Vados blushed.

Champa laughed looking smugly at Beerus "at least one of your servants knows great..." Beerus punched you into the ground interrupting Champa "Don't feed his ego and act perverse in the same sentence now go away" Beerus said through his teeth as you flew off.

[Dinner with Whis and Beerus] 

Currently you were having dinner with Beerus and Whis wondering what could Whis possibly need help with. Beerus burped loudly "ANON what does your food gods call this delicious food again"?

You looked at him smiling "it's called pizza and those food gods would be whoever Bulma got the pizza from". Whis smiled "that Bulma is quite the smart one and always has new food to give us". With all the pizza gone Beerus jumped up leaving with a quick "i'm going to bed"!

Whis stood up motioning for you to follow "time for that promise to be fulfilled". Anon jumped up excited to see how he can help the great "Whis". "So Whis what could you possibly need help with"?

Whis covered his mouth stifling a laugh "well Lord Beerus never helped me with it and with Goku-San and Vegeta-San both having wife's I thought you could help me" he opened his door to a room average in size and quite plain. Anon walked in after him looking around and sitting on a chair next to the door "well whatever you want I promise to help no matter what" Anon said densely.

Whis walked over pulling a curtain to hide from your view "are you sure I can be quite rough when I start"? Anon blinked confused by the curtain "If I can handle 100x gravity I can handle anything you throw my way" you proudly state. Whis smiles "great now why don't you come and open the curtain and see what you'll be for the next few hours".

Anon thought to himself 'what a weird statement' you walk over and pull the curtain back to see Whis smiling down at his massive 12" thick cock proudly standing with a small bit of pre-cum dripping down it. Anon jumped back surprised "what the hell Whis why is your cock out ... and what do you mean what I'll be fro the next few hours" you settled down waiting for an answer. Whis chuckled slowly stroking it "I thought I made it somewhat obvious but your quite dense... to answer your questions in reverse your gonna be my personal cum dump slut for the night and secondly how else are you gonna gag on my cock unless its out silly little whore". Anon blushed at Whis's words now realizing it was quite obvious, then Anon noticed his getting hard at Whis's dirty words "Whis-Sama I'd like to help you but I'm not into guys..." the words getting caught in your mouth as you couldn't stop staring at the massive cock before you. Whis faked sadness "you promised you'd help me and your demeanor says otherwise I see you can't take your eyes off my cock" Whis said while swaying his cock and laughing as you followed it. You had an internal argument 'he is right I did promise and for the sake of getting stronger I must do it ... and it does look nice' Anon slowly kneeled in front of Whis getting hit in the face with a amazing scent. Whis smiled down at you waiting for a verbal response "I will do everything I promised as long as you do as you promised" Anon said as you grip the base of the massive blue dick barely able to fit your whole hand around it. Whis clapped happily "of course I'll train you to the best of my ability now enough talk do as you promised and wrap those lips around my cock my little slut" Whis said sternly. Anon blushed madly feeling the tightness in your pants, you nod slowly taking the thick appendage into your mouth having trouble fitting it in your mouth. Whis moaned out watching his little whore taste his first dick "good little slut how do you like my cock the tightness of those clothes say a lot lets fix that" Whis snapped and your body lit up revealing that your clothes disappeared you tried to say something but Whis held your head down. "I didn't say to stop don't worry about your clothes I'd be more worried about my comment about how rough I like to be I said earlier" your widened remembering Whis's earlier statement and then suddenly Whis with his immense strength forced 5" down your throat as you screamed out at the sudden lack of oxygen until you started breathing out your nose. "Good cockslut 6" down 6 more to go" you groaned onto the cock as Whis called you a cockslut. Anon felt his own hard cock somewhat embarrassed he was getting horny from being Whis-Sama's cockslut. Whis stood up as he hammered his cock down your throat moaning as he felt precum pour out "I don't want a single drop of cum to drop out of your mouth understood slut bucket" Anon nodded dumbly intoxicated on Whis's cum dripping down your throat. Whis kept inching his cock down your throat "you look like your drunk off my cock you little whore" Whis said slamming the last 2 inched in your throat holding back a moan at seeing the outline of his cock in your throat. Anon was moaning like a wanting slut while gagging letting trails of spit covered your face. Whis blushed and moaned loudly at the dirty sight exploding down Anons throat "you being such a little slut made cum so early drink it all" Anon forced load after load down his throat savoring the taste choking on the massive amount of cum Whis forced down your cock sleeve. Whis slid his limp cock out of your mouth still massive even limp letting the last spurts of cum cover your face "how did my little cock whore like his throat fucking" Whis said feeling his cock start getting hard at the sight of your face covered in his jizz. Anon looked up at Whis's cock cum dripping down it quickly licking up and down the pole savoring the cum as it slid down your throat "I'll take that as you loved it well now you get to feel my cock plowing you" Anon looked utterly happy then immediately yelped as Whis picked you up throwing on your stomach roughly "Whis-Sama I've never had anything in my ass". Whis walked over rubbing his flaccid cock over your face lathering it in his cum "don't worry I'll make you little cock worshipping slut in no time you already love it when I run my cock on your face" Anon blushed at his statement because it was true he wanted more of Whis-Sama's cock "yes Whis-Sama anything for you"he said feeling Whis prod Anon's ass using the cum as lube. "Of course you will you're my little cock slut" Anon then screamed out in utter pain as Whis plunged 4" of his amazing cock down his ass. "Oh lord you're tight" Anon screamed in pain holding back in tears as Whis let Anon get used to his cock. Anon started feel pleasure in the pain "Ok Whis-Sama you may con..." as Anon told Whis it was ok Whis started thrusting into Anon cutting him and making him moan out like a wanton whore. "Good slut I want to hear you moan for Whis-Sama's cock" Anon moaned out as Whis-Sama forced 3 more inches into his ass. "Please Whis-Sama I want to be your personal little cock slut please abuse my little boy pussy" Anon yelled into the bed making Whis smile. "My My such dirty words I think I'm gonna have punish you" Whis pulled all the way out until only the head of his cock was in you Anon whined feeling the void wanting Whis-Sama's cock then suddenly Whis shoved all 12" of his massive blue cock moaning out "I'm gonna make you a little cock slut begging for my cock would you like that you little sissy slut" Anon moaned out cumming on the bed not stopping for a full minute "yes Whis-Sama I want more cock I'm a little cock loving faggot" Anon yelled out making Whis moan in lust and giving Anon's ass multiple rough smacks making it beat red. "Oh take me cum you little fagboy" Whis unloaded his cum deep into Anon's ass as he pulled out and started cleaning up the mess that poured out of Anon's ass as he moaned out cock drunk on the bed. "Get up Anon and clean up the mess your cock made" Anon quickly dropped down licking up his and Whis-Sama's cum till it was spotless. Whis stepped back tired and completely satisfied "well tomorrow we'll start your training your payment for training will be ... if you don't mind doing this weekly. Anon stood up coming off his huge high blushing madly at the events "no need to be blunt ... I'll do it whenever you want Whis-Sama" Anon walked to the door. Whis looked surprised "I guess I did make you cock hungry" Whis said coming over to him opening the door for him. "Whis-Sama don't be so blunt ... may I have my clothes" Whis blinked "I apologize in my roughness I destroyed them but don't worry you have extras in your room now I'll be expecting you to keep that want for cock later" Whis shut the door giving your abused ass one more smack making you wince in pain and pleasure. Anon then realized he'd have to walk all the way to the other side of the palace past Lord Beerus room naked 'oh Whis-Sama you planned this I know it. Anon ran with lightning speed praying that Beerus was asleep *THUD* Anon looked up mechanically to a smug ...naked Beerus. "Well hello Anon ...you will now pleasure me understood" Anon was gonna say no but remembered Beerus's power and looked down defeated "yes Beerus-Sama" 

END


	2. Obeying Lord Beerus

(So this chapter is more of a 1.5 not a 2nd one somewhat of an extra for those who want it.)

Anon ran with lightning speed praying that Beerus was asleep *THUD* Anon looked up mechanically to a smug ...naked Beerus. "Well hello Anon ...you will now pleasure me understood" Anon was gonna say no but remembered Beerus's power and looked down defeated "yes Beerus-Sama"

Beerus walked through halls 9" cock swaying in the breeze "so Anon what are you doing walking through the hall naked"? Anon jumped at Lord Beerus's words lost in his head "well I...I was helping Lord Whis-Sama with something" Anon sweat dripped down his face. Beerus chuckled at Anon's nervousness "don't worry Anon I know what you and Whis did you yelled quite loudly" Beerus said while laughing.

Anon was crimson at that comment "you won't tell Goku-San or Vegeta-San right Lord Beerus-Sama"? Beerus looked you over as he entered his massive room standing in front of his bed "I won't tell them if you satisfy me well enough" Beerus said bouncing his purple cock up and down. Anon immediately heated up drooling at the full sight of the mighty Lord Beerus's cock "i'll do anything you say Beerus-Sama".

Beerus smiled at Anon's submissive nature "then I want you to take all 9" of my great cock down your gullet" Anon dropped to his knees already pumping and licking Beerus's cock all over. Beerus faked a yawn "open your cock hole slut" Anon opened his mouth as wide as he could as Beerus forced Anon's arms behind his back with some kind of binds .

"You are going to keep your mouth open as I skull fuck you understood" Anon nodded vigorously a slut switch turned on in his head. Beerus lined up with Anon's mouth and suddenly slammed his fat cock in Anon's throat abusing his throat. Anon moaned out in pain as his throat was being abused by Lord Beerus, Then Beerus shoved his whole girth in Anon's throat "you're gagging is music to my ears my little toy". Anon pushed against Beerus's cock pushing down to his ballsack. Beerus moaned out at Anon's actions pouring his first load down Anon's throat making his belly extend from both Whis and Beerus's cum.

"Oh what a good toy swallowing so much cock" Beerus pulled his cock of Anon's mouth with *PLOP*. Anon let Beerus's cock lay across his face with his tongue hanging out cock hungry. "MY my I've never seen someone so hungry for cock where would you like my godly cock next slut" Anon turned around ass up towards Beerus face down in a small puddle of cum pooling together. "Please abuse my ass Lord Beerus I want your godly cock to make my ass red master" Anon blushed as the words that slipped out of his mouth.

"Master ... I like the sound of that my little cock slave" Beerus gave a powerful smack to Anon's ass. Beerus took a ring of his arm placing around Anon's cock and balls "don't want you cumming too fast now do we". Anon started getting impatient swayed his ass making Beerus give rough smack " you will wait for my godly cock you impatient whore". Beerus lined up with Anon's ass not bothering with lube plunging deep into Anon's ass making a deafening scream rip through Anon's throat at the pain.

"Master Beerus please be gentle" Beerus snarled at the plea and forced in the last few inches in Anon's supple ass. "I am the master you do not talk unless it is about how much you love you masters cock understood" Anon nodded as Beerus started to pump in and out of his pets ass. Anon with tears streaming down his face started moaning like a bitch in heat at master Beerus's cock. Beerus exited Anon's ass "Master Beerus please give me more of your godly cock please" Beerus obliged ramming his whole length deep in Anon's ass growling in pleasure. Anon screamed out in utter pleasure and then suddenly felt Lord Beerus pick him up in the butterfly position bouncing him on his cock.

"OH Master your cock is amazing" Beerus started slamming into Anon so powerfully his ki started storming around him as he showed his pet his power. Anon came everywhere groaning in pain and pleasure. Beerus powered down pouring his second load into Anon's ass lifting Anon off his cock dropping him on the bed and laying down tired. Anon immediately licked the excess cum off his Master's cock "Master Beerus that was godly is there anything I can do to pleasure you more"? Beerus smiled at Anon's eagerness for cock "no Anon you're done for now clean my floor with your cock hole and go to bed. Anon happily ate the cum off the floor making it spotless "thank you for the godly cock Lord Beerus-Sama" Beerus waved you of saying something about"You were lucky you got to taste his godly cum"

You left the room walking casually back to your room coming off your second high "man I never thought cock would be so ... amazing". Anon laid down not worried about the pools of cum spilling out his ass. Anon passed out waking up in his normal clothes everything cleaned up with a Whis symbol over his nightstand. "I guess Whis-Sama came by and helped me" Anon stood up immediately yelping from the pain his asshole was radiating. Anon looked around and saw a small bottle with the Whis symbol on it reading 'apply to painful areas to heal'. Next to it had a small note written on it was the times Whis was training him.

Anon jumped down the hall excited that Whis was keeping his word. Anon came out upon the courtyard seeing Whis waiting for him. "oh hellooo Anon are you ready to train ... now I don't know much about how to get you to ssj3 but by the time we fight universe 6 you'll have that long golden hair". Anon jumped up and down "you got it Whis-Sama I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger"

END


	3. Anon's Trip to the Tournament

Anon landed in front of Whis panting from the training he was enduring to join them in the tournament. "Whis-Sama do you think Beerus will let me join the tournament" Anon yelled at him across the field. Whis nodded "I've talked with Lord Beerus ad he has made you the third entry right after Piccolo". Anon jumped up in excitement winking at Whis as he flew "I'll see you tomorrow for the trip there". Anon flew back into his room tired after the days events passing out on the bed.

Anon jumped up at the bell alerting him that Whis-Sama was here with rest of the earthlings for the trip to the tournament. Anon landed in front of everyone saying hello to them and boarding the cube. Anon walked over chatting with his team then suddenly being whisked away by Whis. "We have quite a ways to go maybe you can pleasure me my little slut"? Anon shushed him blushing "Whis-Sama we can't do that here ... and don't be so loud It's embarrassing".

Whis laughed into his hands looking at everyone "EXCUSE ME Anon and I have things to discuss so I'll be making a private area in this corner no one enter this area please" Whis then waved his staff waking a one way window. "Now they can't hear us or see us" Anon blushed looking around seeing everyone continue as if they weren't there. "Is it possible to make it so I can't see them" Whis nodded "there is but I want you tosuck my cock with eyes on you" Anon blushed up a storm getting to his knees.

(With the others)

Bulma and Android were chatting with Bulma leading the conversation "What could they be possibly talking about in secret". Android 18 shrugged smiling deviously "well how bout we barge in on them"? Bulma smiled along with her "well we can't let the others know or they'll stop us. Both the girls slipped over to the corner waiting for the others to not pay attention to them.

(Back with Anon)

Anon was currently gagging on Whis's massive blue cock as Whis showed his appreciation by forcing more into his throat. Then suddenly a loud *AHEM* Anon fell back in utter fear seeing the two intruders staring at him with a strand of saliva connecting him to Whis's cock. Whis looked over with a innocent smile "oh hello you two I guess you found us out". Anon jumped up boner standing at attention "Bulma ... 18 it's not what you... please you can't tell anyone I'll do anything" Anon said falling to his hands and knees. Bulma stepped forward smiling deviously "who knew Anon was such a slut we'll keep silent if you do everything we say" 18 nodding with a smirk.

Anon blushed used to the constant blackmail he was getting " yes of course what can I do". Anon sat on his knees looking up at his three masters as they whispered to each other Bulma stepped forward "we will have a talk about this later but for now you can start with letting Whis plow you as you worship 18's feet you dirty little slut" she said while leaving giving everyone an excuse for why they were in there and getting something out of her bag. Anon obliged by lifting his ass in the air not ready for the immediate 12" cock impaling him making him start to scream out then suddenly having a very sweaty legging clad foot stuffed in his mouth. 18 laughed "sorry I have been working all day so I'm quite sweaty clean my feet for me" Anon tasting the juices dripping into his mouth.

Anon taking the foot out of his mouth "Of course Mistress anything for you" Bulma came back in hearing Anon. "My my what a submissive little slut you have trained him well Whis" Bulma said putting the contraption on as Whis blushed at the compliment. Anon continued licking 18's feet feeling his face heat up at the conversation. 18 suddenly moved back making Anon look up at her only to see a naked Bulma sport a massive strapon. "BULMA why do you even carry that ... monster around"? Bulma rubbed it all over Anon's face "I keep it around when I find good little cocksuckers like and I don't think 15" is a MONSTER".

Anon went to argue but just got 8" shoved down his throat while 18 and Bulma laughed at his face. 18 stepped forward taking her skirt off then suddenly her tights showed her pussy grow a massive 10" dick. "How bout two cocks in your ass would you like that you little cock slut" Anon started yelling on Bulma's cock before 18 smacked his face hard "of course you would ... do you mind Whis"? Whis lied down spinning Anon in one one fluid motion allowing 18 room as Bulma got in place rubbing her dirty cock all over Anon's face. 18 positioned at Anon's entrance "get ready slut you're gonna take two cocks got it" Anon nodded in fear and quickly turning to pain as 18 pushed her cock deep into his ass stretching it to unimaginable lengths.

As Anon screamed Bulma pushed her cock deep into Anon's cock hole "you're so good at taking are fat cocks Anon good slut" Anon blushed and moaned loudly as a orgasm ripped through him splattering on Whis's chest. both Whis and 18 were to focused as they stretched and abused Anon's ass but Bulma quickly pulled her cock out of Anon's mouth. "I don't remember giving you permission to cum you stupid slut" Anon quickly apologized but the yelped as Bulma roughly smacked his face and then cupped his chin "next time you cum without asking your getting three cocks shoved in your boy pussy".

Anon nodded dumbly as Bulma took her cock off shoving her pussy in Anon's face "I know you like cock more but start eating my pussy slut". Anon did as told taking dick after dick for an hour before Bulma finally finished with her 5th orgasm letting her pussy juices spray Anon's face and the other pouring another load of cum into his ass watching it over flow out of his ass. All three of them dropped Anon in the puddle of juices Bulma being the one to talk "We want this place spotless we'll get you later rest up for the tournament" Anon nodded dumbly "Yes Master's". Bulma and Whis left complimenting each other and telling everyone Anon was meditating and not to disturb him. 18 came over putting her skirt back on "that was amazing I never thought you'd be like that" Anon looked up at her smiling "me neither I never thought I'd like feet". Both of them blushed then 18 spoke "well if you win the tournament I'll be more than happy to dominate you again". Anon blushed madly "what about Krillin"? 18 looked back smiling "He'll be ok with it as long as you take his cock to" Anon blushed madly the nodded as she left. "My life has gotten so crazy" Anon passed out when everything was clean and he got his clothes back on.

(Tournament Test Time)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

END


	4. Vados

(Previously)

Anon did as told taking dick after dick for an hour before Bulma finally finished with her 5th orgasm letting her pussy juices spray Anon's face and the other pouring another load of cum into his ass watching it over flow out of his ass. All three of them dropped Anon in the puddle of juices Bulma being the one to talk "We want this place spotless we'll get you later rest up for the tournament" Anon nodded dumbly "Yes Master's". Bulma and Whis left complimenting each other and telling everyone Anon was meditating and not to disturb him. 18 came over putting her skirt back on "that was amazing I never thought you'd be like that" Anon looked up at her smiling "me neither I never thought I'd like feet". Both of them blushed then 18 spoke "well if you win the tournament I'll be more than happy to dominate you again". Anon blushed madly "what about Krillin"? 18 looked back smiling "He'll be ok with it as long as you take his cock to" Anon blushed madly the nodded as she left. "My life has gotten so crazy" Anon passed out when everything was clean and he got his clothes back on.

(Tournament Test Time)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Now)

Anon slept for a while not waking up once from the exhaustion he felt from 18 and Bulma. Whis appeared above Anon with a worried look on his face "Lord Beerus is gonna have fit about you missing your fight" he said shaking Anon awake. Anon jumped up "WHAT HAPPENED" Whis notified him of their mistake. "SHIT we gotta go" Whis smiled and grabbed his shoulder appearing between Vegeta and Hit. Champa jumped up "WHAT IS THIS" Vegeta huffed muttering under his breath. Beerus stood up "this is the last of our team ... LATE" Anon's head hung down feeling bad. Champa jumped up "that isn't fair" Beerus yelled back angrily "WHY ARE YOU SCARED HIT WILL LOSE" Champa muttered "FINE"! Vados interjected "There is still the matter of the test" Whis grabbed Anon's shoulder porting up to the class room setting with Vados. Anon eager to fight "Is there anything I can do to skip the test and make this go faster" Vados shook her head before Whis spoke up "Sister he means ANYTHING he is quite the submissive one".

Vados looked Anon over smiling "OK as long as you do as I say this will not be nearly as long" Anon blushed knowing what was happening nodding to Vados. Whis smiled making Anon's pants disappear and giving it a sharp slap "do your best" he said while disappearing. Vados looked at Anon with a devious smirk "On your knees and crawl over to me slut" Anon did as told "yes Vados-Sama". Anon sat in front of Vados as she sat on a chair making her look like a naughty dominant teacher of sorts she lifted her green nylon clad leg placing her sharp heel against Anon's chest. "Clean my heels slut" Anon's cock started getting hard and went to licking all over the heel and engulfing the heel into my mouth sucking on it as Vados pushed it further into Anon's mouth. Vados pulled her legs back kicking her heels off leaving her sweaty nylon feet "again pet". Anon nodded licking up the soles of her feet savoring the taste and feeling of the nylon in his mouth. Vados rubbed her feet all over Anon's face making him gag on her feet before pulling them out and smiling down at him. "Whis was right your quite the good slut let's see how good you take dick" she said as her robe disappeared and showed a massive foot long cock coming out from a hole in the tights.

Anon looked up seeing the massive cock swaying side to side "Vados-Sama please I have to fight soon". Vados quickly smacked him across the face with a ruler "and you will but take my cock slut". Anon nodded slowly leaning up getting hit in the face with an amazing scent "it smells so good". Vados gave a sexy smile down at him "the longer you stare the less time you get to fight". Anon quickly jumped forward engulfing the cock tasting it "mmm" Vados watched as he worshipped her massive cock. "Gag on my heavenly cock you slut" Anon waited no time to push his head down all the way onto the cock making him gag. "Yes take my cock you whore" Vados lifted her foot rubbing Anon's cock and balls as he gagged on hers. "Such a nice cock ... too bad you'll only ever take dick". Anon moaned in response as he sucked on the cock swallowing every drop of juice that came from it. Vados moaned out as she dumped her cum down his throat "YES take my cum you cum guzzling whore". Anon swallowed every drop moaning as her foot gave a sharp kick to his balls "MMM"! Vados pushed him off her cock onto the ground "sorry I guess I got carried away ... I guess you can go fight once that Vegeta loses". Anon looked up at her with a glint in his eyes "Master Vados please fuck me". Vados giggled down at the cock hungry whore "not right now if the tremors are anything to go off of then more time has passed then I thought". Anon nodded standing up putting his pants back on slapping himself a few times "OK time to fight".

They appeared at the arena seeing Goku on the ground in extreme pain with Hit standing off to the side. "GOKU" Anon ran over quickly stopping near Piccolo whom was helping Goku up. Piccolo looked behind him seeing their last hope "he just pushed himself to hard don't worry". Anon looked at Goku whom gave him a strained thumbs up "don't worry Hit won't back down from your guy's fight". Beerus tapped his foot "ANON IF YOU DON'T WIN OUR LITTLE SECRET WON'T BE SECRET"! Anon looked up at him in utter fear as everyone gave confused glances to one another. "Yes Beerus-Sama I'll do my best I promise" Anon turned around jumping back facing Hit. The green announcer looked around to both contestants "ALRIGHT WE HAVE HIT VS ANON"! Champa shot the gong making everyone shift their focus back to the fight as Anon readied himself. Hit stood still staring at his final opponent "I'll go easy on you young Saiyan". Anon growled at his remark "don't you dare ...UNDERESTIMATE ME"! Anon roared out making everyone seeing his Ki flare making his tail flap wildly in the wind as he went into SSJ2. He stopped his Ki storm feeling his power overflowing "I'M COMING"! Hit readied himself intent to lose but give a good fight "I'm ready young Saiyan". Anon exploded forward clashing with Hit so fast only the more experienced fighters could watch what happened. Anon jumped back seeing Hit was in the same place 'How is this guy so fast'? Anon held his hand out making three different colored balls appear red, blue, and yellow. The three balls formed into one white ball Anon threw his hand launching a massive white beam " **Meteor Cannon** ". Hit looked at the massive white beam barreling towards him "you'll need to be quicker to hit me boy". Hit jumped out of the way letting everyone see Anon's attack crash against the barrier making a large crack. Anon growled to himself "he's playing with me ... but if I need speed". Anon's hair went back to normal making everyone jump up along with Beerus "WHA ARE YOU DOING POWERING DOWN"!? Anon ignored him crossing his hands in the air before exploding outwards " **SOKUDO** "! Anon was surrounded by a white aura making Vegeta jump to his feet "what is that"? Hit readied himself for the unknown move "I can't go to hard I need to give him a workout but not beat him".

Anon stepped back before launching off in a burst of speed faster than most could see appearing behind Hit. 'Got him' Anon went to punch him but fell forward seeing Hit jumped up "WHAT"! Hit gave a strong kick to Anon sending him across the field "you're still to slow". Anon cursed to himself "I may be not as strong as Goku-san or Vegeta-san but if I can't beat someone toying with me then I don't deserve to be called A SAIYAN"! Anon exploded in power shaking the planet making cracks all along the dome. Whis smiled as Vegeta and the others were jaw dropped "for those of you who don't know Anon and I have trained". Vegeta looked over "are you the one that taught him that speed technique"? Whis shook his head "actually he created it himself fashioning it after Goku-sans Kaioken but completely focused on speed". Back with Anon who was still roaring in anger as his golden hair elongated and his brow broadened "this is Super Saiyan 3". He looked at Hit who smiled feeling his power "ok but is this all you have to offer me young Saiyan"? Anon looked at him with a serious gaze "I never really tried it but I don't see why I can't experiment my own techniques". Anon smiled puffing his body forward " **Sokudo** **x2** " the white aura mixed with SSJ3 making a lighter gold surrounding him. Hit stepped back seeing Anon completely disappear. Everyone waited not seeing any sign of Anon before a crash was heard throwing Hit forward. Hit looked back using his time skip and appeared next Anon giving him a beat down. Anon jumped back with bruises already forming 'so he really was not fighting'. Hit smiled over at him "I will admit that you are impressive but you don't compare to Son Goku".

Anon nodded "I know both Vegeta and Goku-san blow me out of the water with their blue form ... but they still call me comrade so I can't let them down". "I may be copying Goku-san but even if it's just this fight I will put my pride away ... **Sokudo x5** ". His Hair grew paler along with his aura as he fell forward disappearing and reappearing in front of Hit with his fist buried in his stomach. Piccolo looked on with surprise as Hit threw himself back throwing the fight "what speed Anon has grown in the past few weeks". Anon looked on as Hit fell into the red zone losing letting him power down. "It was a good fight ... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to make him fight back". He passed out from exhaustion making Whis float down with a smile. "Don't feel too bad Anon you haven't fought the people that made Goku and Vegeta into the experienced fighters they are today". Anon fell into unconsciousness seeing Whis's smile fade away.

(Back Beerus's Palace)

Anon woke up in his room at the palace he had been staying in "where is everyone"? He looked around seeing a note that read ' _Dear Anon: Everyone has gone to Earth to celebrate the victory feel free to come join via cube_ _yours truly Whis_ ". Anon smiled standing up and walking out of the building into the courtyard where a loud shouting was coming from. "BEERUS WHERE ARE YOU"!? Anon walked out seeing Champa screaming with Vados waiting in their cube "Champa-Sama Beerus isn't here". Champa turned to him with a sneer "oh it's you ... the one that fought Hit". Anon nodded slightly bowing to him "Beerus is on earth may I ask what you need"? Champa scoffed "well I came here to tell him off about wishing for our earth back but if he isn't here then I am not needed here". Anon smiled "well I am actually hoping to get a ride back to my earth if you can help me". Champa growled "what do I get out of it if I do help you". Anon smiled "name anything Champa-Sama and I'd be happy to do it". Champa thought for a moment "when we get there you must bring me some food for the trip back home". Anon smiled nodding to him "of course Champa-Sama". They walked onto the cube as Vados made it fly up going to earth. Vados looked over at Anon "so Anon what were your thoughts on the tournament"? Anon hid his blush as they flew at unimaginable speeds "... it was fun ... but it showed me how weak I was". Before a full blown conversation could break out they appeared on earth 'thank god this thing is fast'. Anon quickly jumped out running over seeing everyone that attended the tournament. Whis looked over seeing him putting a smile on his face "oh Anon I'm glad you could make it". Anon smiled nodding to Whis as he passed by going to Bulma "Bulma can we talk"?

Bulma looked over with a smile as Anon shouted at her "of course meet me inside and I'll be there in a second". Anon nodded walking inside making his way to her lab seeing 18 sitting in their waiting. Anon stopped sitting down giving her a surprised look "18-san what are you doing in here"? 18 smiled crossing her legs "I just needed somewhere to be away from everyone". Anon smiled as Bulma walked in with a huff "that Champa is just as bad as Beerus". Anon felt both their eyes on him making him feel like a mouse in a lion's den "before we talk about ... things I need a dragon ball radar". Bulma gave him a surprised look "that's it ... ok but please don't do anything stupid with your wish". Anon smiled as he grabbed the device hearing both the women give a *ahem*. He looked up as Bulma spoke "we both just want you to know that if we ... crossed a line"? Anon chuckled "no ... to be honest I liked it ... especially how dominant you were". They both blushed as Anon stood up making Bulma grab his arm "then maybe later we can ... have a bit a therapy"? Anon nodded seeing both of them blushing "next time I have time I would happily help you out". He walked out making his way outside seeing everyone partying. Anon fell into the background flying off " **Sokudo** " he sped off as fast as possible.

Hours later a large dragon sat front of Anon who had a massive smile " **what is your wish** "? Anon looked up at him with a smile "show me the way ... the way to go beyond Super Saiyan 3".


	5. Punished for the Past

**Punished for the Past**

(Previously)

Anon woke up in his room at the palace he had been staying in "where is everyone"? He looked around seeing a note that read ' _Dear Anon: Everyone has gone to Earth to celebrate the victory feel free to come join via cube_ _yours truly Whis_ ". Anon smiled standing up and walking out of the building into the courtyard where a loud shouting was coming from. "BEERUS WHERE ARE YOU"!? Anon walked out seeing Champa screaming with Vados waiting in their cube "Champa-Sama Beerus isn't here". Champa turned to him with a sneer "oh it's you ... the one that fought Hit". Anon nodded slightly bowing to him "Beerus is on earth may I ask what you need"? Champa scoffed "well I came here to tell him off about wishing for our earth back but if he isn't here then I am not needed here".

Anon smiled "well I am actually hoping to get a ride back to my earth if you can help me". Champa growled "what do I get out of it if I do help you". Anon smiled "name anything Champa-Sama and I'd be happy to do it". Champa thought for a moment "when we get there you must bring me some food for the trip back home". Anon smiled nodding to him "of course Champa-Sama". They walked onto the cube as Vados made it fly up going to earth. Vados looked over at Anon "so Anon what were your thoughts on the tournament"? Anon hid his blush as they flew at unimaginable speeds "... it was fun ... but it showed me how weak I was". Before a full blown conversation could break out they appeared on earth 'thank god this thing is fast'. Anon quickly jumped out running over seeing everyone that attended the tournament. Whis looked over seeing him putting a smile on his face "oh Anon I'm glad you could make it". Anon smiled nodding to Whis as he passed by going to Bulma "Bulma can we talk"?

Bulma looked over with a smile as Anon shouted at her "of course meet me inside and I'll be there in a second". Anon nodded walking inside making his way to her lab seeing 18 sitting in their waiting. Anon stopped sitting down giving her a surprised look "18-san what are you doing in here"? 18 smiled crossing her legs "I just needed somewhere to be away from everyone". Anon smiled as Bulma walked in with a huff "that Champa is just as bad as Beerus". Anon felt both their eyes on him making him feel like a mouse in a lion's den "before we talk about ... things I need a dragon ball radar". Bulma gave him a surprised look "that's it ... ok but please don't do anything stupid with your wish". Anon smiled as he grabbed the device hearing both the women give a *ahem*.

He looked up as Bulma spoke "we both just want you to know that if we ... crossed a line"? Anon chuckled "no ... to be honest I liked it ... especially how dominant you were". They both blushed as Anon stood up making Bulma grab his arm "then maybe later we can ... have a bit a therapy"? Anon nodded seeing both of them blushing "next time I have time I would happily help you out". He walked out making his way outside seeing everyone partying. Anon fell into the background flying off " **Sokudo** " he sped off as fast as possible.

Hours later a large dragon sat front of Anon who had a massive smile " **what is your wish** "? Anon looked up at him with a smile "show me the way ... the way to go beyond Super Saiyan 3".

(Now)

Anon flew through the air throwing out punches at lightning speed making blast send out through the air. He landed in a sweaty mess looking around with heavy heavy breathing "been a long time since I saw the others. He walked over a field filled with grass and mountains "I don't know if I should go see Goku and the others or… Whis and Beerus-Sama".

He sat down thinking about the question a strong Ki caught his attention making him forget his choice and rush off to the Ki. He flew at amazing speeds making his way to Capsule Corps "I guess I made the choice". He landed seeing everyone was present including Beerus and Whis "this is gonna take a lot of explaining".

He watched as everyone sat around talking between each other "um… hey guys it's been a minute"! The conversations stopped looking over to Anon with confused faces "umm who are you"? Anon dropped to the floor quickly getting up "look I know I bulked up and aged a bit but it's only been a year".

A few of the fighters faces twisted into realization with the first person to run up and hug him was Bulma "Anon"! Anon hugged her back as Vegeta, Android 18, and the two gods all gave faint smiles. Bulma pulled back holding Anon firmly "where the hell have you been Mister"?! Anon rubbed the back of his head chuckling "well after the tournament I realized how weak I was… and went off to train".

Vegeta walked up with a serious gaze "and did you get stronger… or are you still a weakling"? Anon shifted his sight to Vegeta "as of now I have gone farther then both you and Goku". The group all jumped in shock most notably Vegeta "what do you mean… have you gone farther than Super Saiyan Blue"?!

Anon shook his head "no I have found the path that goes beyond Super Saiyan 3… Super Saiyan 4". Whis took everyone's attention making Anon blush at the distant memories "well that is great… but is it stronger ten god Ki"? Anon shrugged his shoulders "I don't know… I trained with it for a year straight … but I have no idea how strong you guys have gotten".

Gohan spoke up catching everyone's attention "I know you… you beat Hit in the Tournament against Lord-Champa". Anon nodded "and Hit was the one that taught me I was nowhere near strong enough". Gohan's face twisted into a confused one "but you beat Hit… you were the reason we one". Anon nodded with a sigh "Hit let me win… and barely even tried to fight me".

The group was shocked as Vegeta spoke up "well it's good we have another Saiyan here … you can replace one of the earthlings". Anon looked around confused "I don't understand … is there something going on"? Vegeta nodded "Kakarot has helped make a tournament between different universes… and the losers will be erased".

Anon's face exploded in excitement "another tournament… I can show off how powerful I have gotten". Whis cleared his throat "well that would be great … but Goku-san will be back with our last fighter … so someone needs to give up their spot". Silence took over the party until a lone hand raised showing Tien had chosen for everyone. Anon looked at him "why give up your spot… you barely know me"?

Tien smiled at him holding his hand out Shaking Anon's "I can sense how strong you are… and we need our strongest fighters for this". Anon shook his hand with a smile "I'll make sure we win… I promise". Tien nodded as Goku appeared with an old enemy making the whole team get on guard "Frieza"!

Anon had no idea who Frieza was except an old enemy "i'll let you guys handle this". He walked up to Whis and Beerus with a red face "I apologize that I left with no word… but I needed to get stronger". Both of them nodded with Beerus being uninterested "well we have a bit of time to leave … so follow me". Whis gave Anon a playful smile "we can talk later … we have a lot of catching up to do".

The blush on Anon's face was massive as he sped up going with Beerus inside a vacant room "yes Lord Beerus". Beerus turned around with a cocky grin "you were never punished by almost missing your fight". Anon felt his body heat up as Beerus' large purple cock dropped from his pants "now pleasure me with that mouth".

Anon felt every time he was dominated rush back and throw him forward taking the cock all the way down. Beerus acted bored as Anon gagged on his cock "did you miss my godly cock"? Anon nodded quickly onto his cock savoring it's taste "yes Master Beerus … I live to service cocks". Beerus gave him a inquisitive look "I think letting you pleasure my cock isn't enough of a punishment… sit on your knees and where this".

A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes as he sat on his knees "I will be right back … keep that cock sleeve open". Anon's face was red as he let his mouth hang open hearing the door close. Anon sat there for a few minutes until the door opened letting him here a few footsteps inside.

Beerus chuckled as he leaned down "now you will pleasure these helpers … and maybe i'll forgive you". Anon nodded still unable to see as a hot musky cock was placed in front of him letting him start sucking it hearing a few gasps. His face was as red as it could get but he continued sucking the cock. Anon deepthroated the cock making him gag as a few more gasps could be heard.

He sucked the cock with excitement as his hands were grabbed and brought up to grab two other cocks. He quickly started jerking them off and switching between which ones to suck not able to tell who was sucking off. He continued this for a few minutes until three different hoses of cum shot against his face. Beerus stood up walking over "only a real weakling would let these three do that to him".

Anon stayed silent full of embarrassment as the blindfold was torn off to let Anon see 18, Bulma, and Chi-Chi who had a massive blush. He looked up with scared eyes "Chi-Chi… I guess you now know my secret". 18 leaned down grabbing his hair pulling it back roughly "yes … that you are a cock hungry slut". Chi-Chi and Bulma had extremely realistic dildos strapped to their pussies.

The dark haired woman leaned down with a red face "so you girls have fucked him"? Bulma shook her head "he took both 18's and Whis' cock at the same time… he also loves feet don't you"? Anon gave a defeated nod as Beerus walked up to them "Bulma I expect him to be abused… and for you to get me a recording of it". Bulma nodded as Beerus walked out "sorry Anon but we promised him to teach you a lesson".

Anon looked over to Chi-Chi "and why did you join… if it's not too much to ask"? The woman sighed "Goku doesn't show me a lot of attention… but the girls promised you would". He nodded as 18 pulled out a golden ring "so as of now there is no limits… you will be broken down into someone that worships anyone in sight… a true submissive".

She roughly grabbed his cock slipping the ring on "and no matter what we do… you'll learn to love it". Bulma pushed Chi-Chi forward "go on Chi-Chi… just cut loose… trust me he'll like it". Chi-Chi nodded roughly grabbing Anon's face and shoving him to the ground grabbing his cock. She looked at it closely placing her cock next to it "god you can barely match up to a girls cock … you're much better off as a girl who takes big cock".

Anon looked away with a red face as his cock was made fun of "don't say that". He was blindsided by a massive ball gag shoved in his mouth. 18 walked over as he lied on his back "bad sluts don't get to talk". She took her skirt off showing she was wearing her classic tights but no panties. She smiled stepping over him as she sat down smothering his face with her already wet pussy.

While she smothered him Bulma pulled out a red rod with a metal prong at the end "we have a lot of toys for you". Chi-Chi spread his legs as 18 continually rubbed her pussy across his face. Bulma smiled grabbing a capsule that exploded into a varying amount of toys "I can't wait to catch up on a years worth of domination".

She grabbed his legs and tied them to a nightstand and a bed frame that were both bolted into the ground keeping his legs spread. Chi-Chi took the prod and traced all over his body building tension before reaching his nipples and giving a loud shock to them making him jump in fright. She moaned zapping both of his nipples until they were red "such a nice body… I wonder if it will become more girly after being dicked down by girls.

She traced more of his body feeling him shaking in anticipation "would you like to feel your cock zapped"? Anon shook as she spoke mumbling out a no making the girls laugh at him "i heard an excited yes please master". His body thrusted up as she shocked the head of his cock "oh his cock is so swollen".

Bulma leaned down with two industrial looking nipple clamps connected by a chain "try other toys Chi-Chi we have some time". Bulma moaned at Anon's groans of pain as she clamped his nipples "so lewd". She tugged on the chain making his nipples stretch "these won't come off without ripping his nipples off". Chi-Chi smiled as she grabbed rope making it short and tying his cock up and connecting it to the chain.

Every time his body shifted his cock would pull his nipple clamps making him groan out in pain. Bulma quickly gave his balls a shock making him jump and pull on his nipple clamps "my my… you make such lewd noises". 18 finally stood up letting the others see his face drenched in sweat "did you like your masters ass"? Anon slowly nodded in defeat as the girls stood over him with evil faces.

Bulma kneeled down taking his ball gag out "do you like our toys… I built quite the collection waiting for you"? Anon opened his mouth letting out a girly moan before Bulma shoved a foot long cock down his throat. He gagged as she held the cock in her hand "keep it all the way down". He nodded holding it down his throat with his hands as Bulma walked over grabbing a leather strap. She pushed his hands away and strapped the massive dildo to his face keeping the full length down his throat.

His eyes rolled back as his air was cut off only letting him breath through his nose. 18 and Chi-Chi both grabbed leather floggers and gave his chest multiple smacks. Bulma grabbed his arms and tied them up strapping them to a bolted down dresser keeping his arm above his head. 18 let Chi-Chi continue flogging him in the thighs as she grabbed his clamps pulling them up making a loud gurgling groan.

"Tell your masters if you should be a nice slutty girl from now on"? Anon looked up with watery eyes slowly nodding "good slut". Bulma pulled out a large metal but plug with bumps all over and a red and black wire connecting it to a battery. Anon moaned out as she walked over wiping cum off the floor and using it as lube "such a dirty slut".

She shoved it in with all of her force gaping his asshole "now for the fun part … are you ready"? Before he got a chance to try and answer 18 flipped a switch on the battery turning the dial up to 3. He felt waves of electricity making his body vibrate with pleasure pulling on his nipple clamps making them bright red.

18 gave thrilled moans leaning down licking up his face "that's only on 3 of 10… should we go higher"? Anon felt his cock ache in pain wanting to cum as he nodded making the girls chuckle down at him. Chi-Chi took her heels and started stepping on his cock laughing out "he really wants cum… it's so hot". She used her heel to prod his cock hole making him groan loudly "don't worry … this is the one hole we won't abuse".

18 slowly turned the dial up making his body shake with each level it raised up until he couldn't stop moaning out. His cock twitched leaking cum desperately trying escape making the girls giggle. Bulma reached down to his cock "if we take all these nice toys off you … you have to let us make you a nice girl who bends to any cock". Anon strained to look up at her feeling his whole body shaking in pleasure slowly breaking him. He nodded letting 18 turn the battery off watching as his body dropped to the ground.

They watched with moist vagina's as his body spassemed every few seconds "your such a kinky cocksleeve". Bulma smiled as she pulled the butt plug out replacing it with a hand held object that she pushed into his ass squeezing it gaping his asshole open. Chi-Chi unclamped his nipple clamps and untied his cock only leaving the cock ring.

Anon gave a huge sigh of relief as the cock was slowly pulled out "thank you Master… may I ask why you don't just fuck me into a coma"? Bulma smiled pulling out some new toys "well you're being punished and I know you want nothing more than our massive cock shoved in your tight cunt". He looked away flushed as she rubbed down his chest "now we're gonna finish up". She held to cup look item with a hose connected to them placing them over his nipples as Chi-Chi flipped a switch on a large device.

The device came to life pumping up and down as the cups quickly suction cupped to his nipples. Anon moaned out feeling his nipples being sucked on roughly "what … what's happening"? Bulma looked over "well we're giving you much nicer tits… it'll make you look so much cuter". He blushed moaning out at her words "thank you master… may I please cum like you said I could"?

The girls looked at eachother nodding "we will let you cum… but you're gonna cum like the girl you are". 18 pulled out a massive vibrator switching it on and rubbing it against his cock "come on squirt for us". Anon immediately moaned out struggling with his binds "please take the cock ring off". 18 gave a devious laugh as she rubbed the vibrator around his head "I said you may cum so do it". He groaned in pure pain before his cock gave out pushing past the cock ring shooting out watery cum onto his face.

He moaned the entire time he sprayed cum out making it land in his mouth letting the girls laugh out at him. Bulma leaned down to his face "you squirted like a girl… Anon do you want us to stop"? He looked up at them seeing their faces had turned to concerned ones "no… I deserve punishment". Bulma nodded wiping his face clean out of an act of kindness "we still love you like family… so please don't think any of us do this out of hate".

Anon nodded as she gave him a tender kiss "I understand Bulma … I hate loving this so much as a saiyan… but doing it with people I love so much makes it all fine". She nodded getting back into her other persona "good… as long as you like it". Chi-Chi smiled grabbing a bright pink dildo with a green light on "hehe pink fits you nicely".

She shoved it deep in his ass pulling the clamp out of his ass letting it swallow the dildo "this will a fun device for lord 18". Anon moaned out as the dildo disappeared inside his asshole "thank you Master Chi-Chi".

They continued playing with his body for a bit until Bulma turned the machine off letting the suction to stop. Bulma grabbed both the cups and pulled on them laughing out as they plopped off his chest. All three of the girls blushed and giggled down at his perky tits "wow … I wouldn't wear any tight clothes". Anon looked down at his new perky tits with a flushed face "oh my god… they're so sensitive".

The girls smiled as Bulma walked over smiling as she pointed to a camera in the top corner of the room. Anon blushed as the other two unbound him letting him stand up "usually we would make you clean up the cum… but you've done enough for us today". Anon smiled as 18 grabbed his nippled playing with them "if I didn't know these were a guys I'd believe these belonged to a girl".

He was filled with embarrassment and pleasure as she played with his perky nipples and small tits. Chi-Chi handed him his clothes letting him get dressed in a flowing black top with the Whis symbol and black jeans and boots. She smiled after he got dressed giving him a small hug and chaste kiss "we apologize for all this … but maybe we could do it again"?

The other two looked over with minor blushes "of course we can do it again… as long as we win the tournament". 18 smiled "well we have one more surprise for you … and it will be staying in there until we say so". She pulled out a controller with three buttons that said 'Low, Med, and Hi'. She clicked the Low button making Anon immediately flushed and moaning as the dildo deep in his ass vibrated.

The three girls laughed helping him calm down after turning it off "be sure to keep your composure around the others". Anon nodded with a blush breathing deep before Bulma handed everyone wipes to clean themselves off. They walked out bumping into Beerus making Anon blush "hello Lord Beerus". Beerus smiled looking closely "I will watch the video later… as long we are alive".

He walked off making the group of them let out a sigh of relief "there is no way he thinks you went easy on me". They walked off to meet back up with everyone with Anon standing next to Whis "hello Whis-Sama". He looked down at him with a smile "I see the girls gave you my outfit… did you have fun". Anon blushed looking to the ground nodding "can we talk about it later"?

Whis nodded giving his chest a very quick smack making Anon quickly bite his lip to stop his moan. Beerus walked over as everyone got ready to leave "eat this so you don't give the enemies an advantage". He handed Anon a senzu bean letting him quickly eat it feel completely refreshed. Everyone was outside besides them letting Whis smile grabbing his chest rougher "are they still sensitive"?

Anon still blushed feeling pleasure from his nipples being manhandled "it feels good but it's a hundred times more manageable". Beerus nodded "good … we don't need someone hitting you and making you a cum everywhere". Anon nodded walking out with the others staying next to Goku and Gohan. Goku smiled throwing his arm around Anon's neck "I heard you can go Super Saiyan 4"! He nodded with a smile "yeah i'm gonna use it in the tournament… it'll blow you away".

As Goku asked if his gets longer in SSJ4 18 smiled pressing Low making Anon's eyes go wide "umm… no it's much different… phew". Goku laughed out being dense as ever while Anon stared daggers at 18 who chuckled at him. The cube disappeared with everyone going to the ToP as 18 clicked it off. She walked over as they entered the arena whispering to Anon "don't worry I won't do it until we got back … it was just a funny moment".

Anon smiled nodding to her "I get it… don't lose that remote during the tournament… it might get bad". She nodded as all of the turned their attention to the coming battle 'finally … I can prove my strength'.

(Author Note)

 **Hello I know I haven't updated this in a long time but I have recently really wanted to update my lemon focused stories. I took a few chances with the kinks and what not so feel free to review or PM me if you have any ideas. Finally I have decided that i'm still gonna do a fair amount of action but i'm gonna focus on lemons so certain situations might be a little forced.**


	6. The Weirdest Tournament Ever

**The Weirdest Tournament Ever**

(Previously)

Anon still blushed feeling pleasure from his nipples being manhandled "it feels good but it's a hundred times more manageable". Beerus nodded "good … we don't need someone hitting you and making you a cum everywhere". Anon nodded walking out with the others staying next to Goku and Gohan. Goku smiled throwing his arm around Anon's neck "I heard you can go Super Saiyan 4"! He nodded with a smile "yeah i'm gonna use it in the tournament… it'll blow you away".

As Goku asked if his gets longer in SSJ4 18 smiled pressing Low making Anon's eyes go wide "umm… no it's much different… phew". Goku laughed out being dense as ever while Anon stared daggers at 18 who chuckled at him. The cube disappeared with everyone going to the ToP as 18 clicked it off. She walked over as they entered the arena whispering to Anon "don't worry I won't do it until we got back … it was just a funny moment".

Anon smiled nodding to her "I get it… don't lose that remote during the tournament… it might get bad". She nodded as all of the turned their attention to the coming battle 'finally … I can prove my strength'.

(Now minutes after the start of the ToP)

Anon flew back crashing into broken rocks breathing heavily "well I didn't think it was gonna be easy". He stood up jumping off blasting back random people that jumped at him landing in front of two girls. Anon stared at them with a smile "your a great fighter … what universe are you from"?

The girl smiled at him stepping in front of the scared girl "names Caulifla and this is Kale we're from universe 6". Anon smiled bending down in a boxing position "well i'm Anon from universe 7… I actually fought your teammate Hit". The wild haired girl chuckled "he told us about you… so you wanna rematch with him or what"? Anon smiled thinking for a second "if you know which way he is that'd be great".

Caulifla scoffed "he told us you were strong… but not close to him". Anon gave a light hiss "I've changed a lot… I promise i'll do better this time". She chuckled "well first you have to beat me… let's see if you can do this". She exploded in power making her hair fly up and turn golden "Super Saiyan"! Anon chuckled looking at her closely "that's really good… but every Saiyan her can do that… except your friend".

She seethed looking back at Kale "don't worry Kale… I believe in you". The timid girl nodded still trying to make herself smaller. Caulifla exploded forward clashing with Anon who easily held her back. Anon caught her fist and jumped high in the sky sending her crashing down to the floor. He held out his hand making a silver sphere appear "now you can see an even cooler attack **Galaxy Cannon** "! The beamed took off racing towards her hitting an empty spot making a small crater.

Anon gasped looking around before a flurry of attacks slammed into his gut sending him crashing down to the floor. He spun in the air landing perfectly "what the hell was that … it wasn't her"?! He looked back to Kale to see Caulifla and Hit standing in front of her "Hit… I was hoping to fight you". Hit looked back with a serious gaze "Anon… you can't win against me unless you seriously changed.

Anon smiled "I have so let's take this slow and you can see how much i've changed". Anon exploded into SSJ2 with a happy grin making Caulifla grab it pushing him back "what form is that"?! Anon looked over at her still smiling "this is Super Saiyan 2… it's a lot like one but more intense". She exploded into excitement confusing her teammates as she ran over "tell me how to do it come on"!

Anon smiled going over how it feels and what he does to enter it making Hit sigh and walk off "if you win i'll gladly fight you". Caulifla focused exploding into Super Saiyan 2 "whoa this is much better than the big version". Anon snorted "yeah you don't want that form … slower and takes a much bigger total".

She smiled getting back to a fighting position "I can't wait to go again". Anon smiled looking at her closely "well let me show you version 3". He focused gaining momentum before making his energy explode. Caulifla stared at him with stars in her eyes "whoa you gotta show me that one to". Anon shook his head with a smile "I would love to…. In fact I would love to become friends if we don't all die today".

She felt a heat rise to her face "why would you wanna do that… i'm your enemy"? He looked at her closely "I don't have too many close friends if any… and your a lot like me". She smiled as he depowered "what are you doing we're gonna fight"? Anon shook his head "you have amazing potential … I wanna see how far you get … if you find me again i'll fight you".

Anon chuckled as she jumped at him only to hir air as he disappeared in a white blur "damn… did he like me"?

(With Android 18)

18 was currently fighting an uphill battle as a purple cat and white bunny attacked her in tandem. She jumped back easily blocking attack after attack until a missed slash cut her skirt throwing out a remote. 18 didn't notice anything as she did a strong backflip making it over a large rock mountain. The two girls seethed in rage "of course she would run… come on we gotta go find the guy in a orange Gi".

Before they left the cat girl looked down seeing the remote and picked it up "I wonder what this does". She saw the buttons and pressed a few seeing a screen popped up "out of range…. I guess we'll see later". They ran off leaving a blushing 18 to watch "oh god… I might of just lost the tournament for Anon".

(Back with Anon)

Anon jumped down in SSJ2 kicking back a group of people "it feels like there is way more than 80 people here". As he fought back people his line of sight focused on Goku fighting off universe 9. He put his hands to both sides and caught two fist throwing them back before jumping through the small opening between two large rocks.

He landed next to Goku with a smile "mind if I take a few of them off your tail"? Goku chuckled smacking his back "let me see that new form"! Anon thought for a moment "I wanna save it for a really strong guy". Goku laughed out again "I get it… well I hope I can see it during the tournament". Anon nodded as he looked forward "i'll take the bunny and the cat… you know the others already".

Goku nodded as her shot a large beam between the group of fighter "go now and quick"! Anon focused and glowed a bright white " **Sokudo Straight Shot** "! His body was encased in white light as he shot like an arrow clotheslining the two girls digging them through the ground. He threw them back and jumped into the sky holding his hands out making two massive black and white balls of energy.

They grew to a massive size quickly as he slammed them together " **Universal Cannon** "! It shot out with a black and white beam twisting around each other. The bunny girl grabbed the cat girl and jumped away from it quickly. The beam hit the ground and dug straight through it making a long cavern.

(The High Priest)

"My my… someone dug through my arena quite easily… he is one to look for Zeno-Sama". A screen popped up showing the whole arena in a grid "it made a perfect cavern with a large hole at the end.

(With Beerus)

Beerus smiled standing up "where was that power in the last tournament you idiot"! Whis gave a shocked expression "my… that move has some very interesting Ki".

(With Anon)

He dropped down breathing heavily as his hair turned back to normal "that move takes every bit of energy that Super Saiyan gives me and shoots it back… I might have went a little overboard". He saw the two girls jump in front of the hole ready to fight "you used a lot of energy … our turn". Before they could fight Anon appeared in front of them giving them both a strong kick sending them down the hole.

He jumped down the hole landing in a large perfectly carved room "man … I did a number on this area". He lit up his hand seeing both the girls staring at him with smiles "we can see in the dark … something tells me you can't". Anon chuckled "well I could just take all three of us out with a massive move". Before more could be said a beep resounded through the room making the cat girl reach in her tight pants.

Anon stared at them "may I ask you your names… i'm Anon and i'm a Saiyan". The bunny girl smiled "well you don't seem to be uncultured … i'm Sorrel and this is Hop". Anon chuckled "I feel like that should be reversed but ok". Hop pulled the remote out of her tight pants making Anon go on guard.

She read it out loud making both the girls smile "you are in range of target". Anon was confused holding his blast towards them "what are you doing"?! Hop looked up with intrigue "we found this earlier and … well curiosity killed the cat". She pressed the middle button letting both the girl jump as Anon hit the ground moaning. Sorrel walked over with a confused face "what's wrong … is that remote… oh my".

Anon looked up with a flushed face "I have a weird life… please just turn it off and fight me fair". Hop walked over clicking the button making Anon sigh out in relief "thank you… I never had Medium tried on me". She lit up holding it out pressing Hi "well then this should be agony shouldn't it".

She was right as Anon couldn't contain the moans and loudly moaned out making the two girls giggle. She turned it to Low making Anon quiver in pleasure as she put the remote back in "let's have some fun". Anon sighed out loudly "come on we're here to fight and your gonna pull this stunt"?

Sorrel sat down pulling his shirt off "whoa … are you just a really manly girl"? Anon's face burned red 'i'll get my energy back up and take them down fast'. Hop threw his boots and pants to the side "no he is a pretty decent cock… so the vibrator is in your ass". Anon tried moving but quickly moaned out as the vibrator went on high "oh fuck ok I won't move"!

They smiled giving him a thanks before Sorrel reached down grabbing his tits "mmm they're very nice". She leaned down biting on his perky nipples with her large teeth making him groan out. Hop smiled "he's quite hard… tell me is it from the toy in your ass or us"? Anon looked down at her with a red face "both". She smiled sliding up him pushing Sorrel out of the way as she kissed him "tell me what they usually do to you".

Anon felt his cock ache as she squeezed it "I take cock … by both guys and girls… I clean their feet… I do what they tell me to do". She moaned out as both the girls lost their tops clinging to him "so your a filthy slut"? Anon nodded feeling their tits on chest "yes … but what are you gonna do to me".

Hop stood up tracing her boot down his chest until she pressed it firmly onto his cock making him groan. Sorrel threw her boots to the side "I kinda wanna dress him up… but that can be later". She sat above him putting her furry feet over his face "their wet … would you clean them for me"? Anon took no time licking at her feet and cleaning them "god they trained you so well". Hop smiled as she sat on his cock rubbing her moist pussy all over it "such nice tits".

She leaned down pushing her ass out as she took his nipples into her mouth making him moan. She sucked on one before taking it out of her mouth "clean shaven … their a perfect set of girly tits". Anon felt his embarrassment rise as he cleaned the enemies feet "thank you… that's what they were going for".

Sorrel pulled her feet away looking over him "open your mouth please". He did as told as she shoved her hand down his throat. She got it nice and wet before pulling it out "face down ass up now". Hop jumped off as he rolled over putting his ass up letting Sorrel give his asshole a haymaker. Her fist was sucked in past her wrist making both the girls gasp "such a gaping slut… how many cocks have been in here at once"?

Anon bit his lip as he held up two fingers "damn … well then this should be nothing for such a loose pussy". Hop walked around kicking her heels off and lied down jerking his cock off with her feet. Sorrel fit up to her elbow in his asshole feeling the vibrator "wow right next to your prostate". Hop smiled wide as her feet crept up to his chest and the his mouth "my turn for a good cleaning".

He licked up them and worshipped them before he felt a strong Ki "how long have we been in here"? Hop thought for a second as she leaned up to him forgetting about her cleaning "maybe seven minutes… why"? Sorrel pulled out of him and walked around "you are the cleanest person I have ever met… elbow deep and it's like it didn't happen".

He sighed kissing Hop making her moan out as she wrapped around him "yes get into it". He stood up with before she jumped off him "come on let's have more fun then we can fight". He looked at her striking out grabbing the remote turning it off "trust me … if were all alive after this i'd happily have fun with you".

Hop smiled pushing her chest out "maybe when I win i'll wish for you to live as my pet". He chuckled as they both went back to a fighting position "let's get dressed then we can fight". They gave him a careful look as he put on his pants and shoes letting them get their stuff on "ok now fight"? He looked back with a serious gaze making them laugh "with those tits your making me less scared by the second".

He said nothing as his eyes turned red "don't worry about that… you will be scared in a moment".

(Outside)

All the higher beings looked down where Anon was "this Ki… it's so animal… not heavenly at all or godly". Beerus stared at the hole "now we get to wait if it's Anon or someone the slipped into when we didn't notice".

The Ki grew more and more making his current fight with Kale go on hold as even she stopped in her tracks "who is it"? The arena waited for the mystery person to show up making all the fights stop.

(In the hole)

Anon grew rapidly as his tail flew around wild and he screams cracked the arena making the two girls run away. He was left alone in the hole as he roared out making a red light shine out from the hole like a spotlight. A bald grey alien looked over intrigued "this power is pure rage… I will handle it". Toppo looked over "I thought you were gonna handle the girl… what is so special about this"?

The man looked back with a stern face "it is much stronger then the girl… but let's see where this goes.

Anon gave one last roar transforming completely leaving him in a dark hole "those two are dead. He looked up feeling the two energies running away from where he was "found you… now it's over". He roared out unleashing his power making cracks throughout the hole as he exploded out of it. Everyone gasped as seeing a red blur fly through the air landing right next to the two animal girls.

Both of them stared at him in complete fear "well your chest went back to normal… that's a bummer". Anon now had long wild black hair and the brow of SSJ4 with long eyebrows and focused red eyes. His body was bulkier with muscle and a jacket of dark red fur along with is now red tail swishing side to side.

He raised his hand building up pressure exploding it in his hand making a sonic boom that sent them rocketing off the edge. He looked back feeling the crazy energy and exploding from his spot with another sonic boom. He looked down seeing Kale now in a rampage "you're next… with one move".

He fell towards her as Goku screamed up at him "that's so cool …. You have to teach me that"! Anon landed jumping forward connecting his elbow with Kale's gut only to be smashed into the ground. He spun on his head sending a double kick straight her stomach sending her sliding back. He jumped up landing next to Goku "you have god and I have this… let's keep it that way Goku… now let's kick her ass".

Goku gave him a sad look "aww I guess you're right … we're going down two different saiyan paths". Anon smiled nodding to him "and this form is something else isn't it… or do you think it's weak". Goku scoffed 'no way… i'm gonna have to kick into top gear to match you". Anon looked over with a crazed expression as he went Kaioken X1 "it's that strong… i'm glad I didn't fall to behind".

They launched off crashing into Kale with multiple attacks ending in both of them blasting her back with Ki blasts. Kale roared out growing more in power making both of them pull back charging attacks. Both sent out their respective attacks with a bright blue and white beam twisting around each other. They collided with her and sent her out of the ring rapidly turning back to regular Kale. Two shadows caught her taking her somewhere in the field as another enemy slammed into Anon digging him into the ground.

Goku looked over seeing Toppo and the grey alien "what the heck and sneak attack". Anon was thrown away crashing into a large rock as Goku attacked the grey alien "so into another fight it is". Anon stood up looking over at Toppo with the same serious gaze "so we have to fight now". Toppo scoffed "I will take down any evil force and you are an evil doer … so yes we have to fight".

Anon focused his breathing as two white streams twisted up him until he exploded in white Ki " **Perfect Sokudo** "! The Ki exploded out showing his fur had turned silver and he was thinner "let's go". Anon disappeared appearing next to Toppo slamming his fist into his side sending him sliding back. Anon shot forward digging his knee into the large man's gut throwing him up into the air. Toppo quickly pointed down firing a barrage of ki making Anon start running dodging the bullets.

Anon jumped high bouncing off the tower and flying towards Toppo flying through the hail of Ki bullets. He smashed his fist into the large mustache throwing him back down "Goku". As he fell back towards the floor he looked off into the distance seeing Goku being thrown around by the other Pride trooper.

He put his hands behind him firing two massive blasts propelling him towards Goku 'he seems real strong'. He flew down digging both his feet into the man's back making the already big crater larger. Anon jumped back next to Goku "he seems really strong… and we don't need you getting out". Goku nodded breathing heavily "his name is Jiren… and he is immensely strong". Jiren stared at Anon with a serious gaze "an animal … I will be taking care of both of you".

He jumped forward crashing into Anon digging him through the ground making a massive Ki blast blowing it up in Anon's face. Anon flew through the as his form broke making him go back to normal. He was caught out of the air by a shadowy figure taken away from the battle setting him down.

Anon felt the world come back to him letting him see Gohan smiling at him "you need to recover your Ki". Anon nodded sitting up "go and help the others I will be fine to recover alone". Gohan nodded as Anon walked off going back to the hole he was in earlier "guess I made a good hiding spot". He jumped down seeing light poured in from the cracks he made earlier "well at least it won't be dark". He lied down focusing on his breathing as a sound made him go full alert as a purple haired girl in Pride Trooper uniform pointed a Ki blast at him.

He looked up with a angry gaze "here to take down a wounded animal… sounds great". She stepped forward "we can't lose… i'm sorry but I can't let you recover your Ki". Anon nodded with a faint smile "I don't hold anything against you guys… this is a tournament for our lives… so don't worry". She smiled at him "well thank you for that… you don't seem like a bad person".

Another pair of voices spoke out catching her off guard "we're not gonna let you do that". She spun around to see 18 and 17 both pointing a KI blast at her "you two… I guess he has good friends". The two androids smiled at her as a purple dome exploded out of her "well now we're all trapped". Anon stood up lifting his hand to stop everyone "let's all just calm down … no one can get out here".

The three of them looked back at him with all blushes making him confused "what is it… something I said"? The purple haired girl pointed at his chest making him look down seeing his chest had gone gone back to how they were. 18 walked over grabbing his shirt that was still down there "your body reverted back to what it was". Anon blushed looking away from everyone "I thought SSj4 fixed it".

18 leaned in whispering "they're gonna be like that for a few days… unless we do it again and again". 17 sighed walking over "why does he have breasts… and why are we doing this right now". The girl spoke up in a mousy tone clearly blushing "um… i'd also like to know why he has breasts"?

18 looked back seeing her brother was also blushing slightly peaking at Anon "Anon… helps a few of us with our sexual urges". 17 pushed her out of the way roughly grabbing his breasts "so was this something you let them do to you"? Anon let a light moan out making the three of them heat up "... yeah". 17 chuckled "so you let all the girls use toys on you… is that it… something like a test subject"?

Anon blushed "well… actually it started with Whis and Beerus then 18 and Bulma found out and it this was one of my punishments". 18 sighed loudly "he left for a year to train… and we took some frustration out on him". Anon used a very flat tone making her flinch "their basically trying to make me a real girl".

17 chuckled "well they're so perfect… you were meant for a girlish body… though you are a different person when your fighting". Anon smiled "well in my year of training I found out how to control my body with my Ki like Master Roshi so I focus a lot of Ki to make me stronger and faster than I already am". The Pride Trooper walked up with a heavy blush still staring at his breasts "my name is Cocotte … may I"?

Anon blushed giving a small nod letting her grab his tits and play with his nipples making a moan slip out. 17 chuckled reaching down roughly grabbing Anon's ass "such a lewd body… i'd love to see it in her outfit". 18 felt herself get moist as she walked over whispering into Cocotte's ear "would you mind"? She blushed looking back "won't he not like that… I don't wanna do something he wouldn't like"?

18 smiled looking over at Anon "we don't have to do anything Anon… i'll give you the choice". Anon looked at the girl feeling a heat rise "do you wanna see it as well… I mean I don't mind if you do". She pushed 17 back with a blush "you are good looking… before you changed I still liked how you look". 18 gave her a evil glare as Anon smiled at her "maybe you can get a girlfriend Anon".

Anon heated up stepping forward "well then let's get changed I guess… when my Ki is back i'm out of here that's the deal". The three of the nodded as she slipped off her boots and pulled off the skin tight suit leaving her in pink lacy undergarments making the two men blush. 17 leaned over to Anon "well it's obvious you like women… you're just really submissive aren't you".

Cocotte handed him the suit blushing as gave her his top "you can wear this for now". Anon leaned back over to 17 with a heavy blush "to be honest … it's a challenge not to submit to anyone". 17 chuckled as Anon took the rest of his clothes off showing his thin curvy body "mmm… did you guys do something to make his ass so girly". 18 chuckled shaking her head "I think the perfect skin is just luck… Anon you use to be like Goku what happened"?

Anon slowly slipped on the skin tight suit keeping his own boots "well… I noticed my body became more… lewd during my year away and that's when I learned how to control my body". He turned around making the group all blush as his body fit perfectly with the skin tight suit showing off his curves. You could perfectly see his breasts like Cocotte was still wearing it making her blush.

17 walked up grabbing them again making him moan "see… you look just like a girl… turn around now". Anon immediately did as told turning around as 17 shoved him against the wall roughly grabbing his ass. 18 walked up reaching around "well your cock is definitely noticeable…. I guess the only thing not girly about you is your big cock". Cocotte quickly slipped on his clothes hugging them close "wow… he smells good… and not lady good just good".

Anon felt his blush leave feeling a genuinely happy feeling hearing him not being called a girl in every way. 17 ruined it real quick as he smacked Anon's ass making it jiggle "small but nice tits and a great ass". 18 sighed at her brother making Anon go back to his embarrassed state "are you just gonna feel him up"? He shook his head as he reach up grabbing Anon's hair pulling him down roughly "face down ass up now".

Anon's body moved on it's own as he turned over making his ass stretch out "yes sir". Cocotte moaned out seeing how submissive he was "do you like being mad handled Anon-San"? 17 laughed out giving a sharp smack to Anon's ass "he loves it don't you slut"? Anon bit his lip feeling his rock hard "I love it Sir".

18 watched with an interested gaze "wow… we trained you well… but who do you listen to"? 17 gained an evil smile reaching down pulling Anon up by his breasts "oh he is definitely a cock slut… it's only natural he'd listen to men". 18 chuckled "sadly i'm not in my normal outfit but Anon … resist my brother"! Anon felt an immediate second wind until 17 smacked his tits "no get on your back and spread your legs".

Cocotte stood back seeing Anon didn't know who to go to "come to me Anon … now". Anon immediately pushed 17 off with ease and stood up walking over to Cocotte "sorry … but I do like girls and 18 being married has always made it easier to resist". 18 smiled grabbing his hand "so you were stuck between resisting both of us… I'm happy you don't just listen to anyone's command".

Anon smiled nodding his head "well I could resist really anyone even Lord Beerus… but it comes down to more than just if I wanna". He saw their confusion "well I think about who they are, their intent, or if I should do something intimate in the first place". 17 smiled "well then your not completely broken… but now on your knees".

Anon remembered what was happening and dropped to his knees "yes sir". 17 walked over pulling his long slender cock out "the sight of cock makes you horny doesn't it"? Anon gave a shy nod making him laugh at him. 18 grabbed onto Cocotte "we don't have much to do to him that's really fun… maybe if we all survive this you can come to our universe for a bit of fun"? Cocotte nodded immediately as 17 held out his long cock "do you want this cock"?

Anon nodded feeling himself drool "yes I really do… may I taste your cock sir"? 17 put his cock head up to Anon's lips pulling away "first… when we get back home you'll be coming back to my home for a bit of fun". Anon looked back at 18 who smiled nodding "your current master asked you a question". Anon looked back staring at the cock "... you'll be the first… human looking cock i've taken".

17 smiled shoving his whole length down his throat "i'll take that as a yes". Cocotte walked over leaning down playing with his tits "such a Lewd animal". Anon looked over to her as he took 17's cock up and down blushing. She reached up squeezing at his nipples twisting them while 18 smacked his ass. 17 moaned out looking down at him "does it feel good having all your girly parts being played with"?

He pulled Anon's head back by his hair "yes sir I love it… I love being played with". He chuckled out jerking his cock off "well we should be getting out of here so are you ready for a nice drink"? Anon nodded opening his mouth as 17 shot a load down Anon's throat letting him swallow every drop "good girl". The girls pulled back grabbing at their own breasts "I guess we should get going".

Everyone cleaned up as the two non-androids switched clothes "sorry about this weird situation". She shook her head smiling "no… this has calmed me down a lot… I don't mind a warm suit". Anon watched as the three of them climbed out ready to go with them only to have Cocotte frown at him "... sorry but this is for your own good". She made the seal come back and trap Anon in the dark hole.

The two androids looked back ready for a fight "the minute we left the hole the passed ew minutes disappeared". She looked up "wow … so professional… I thought you'd make fun of him more". 17 shook his head "in a situation like that I will be whatever I want but when we're being friends … i'll act like a friend". She threw her hands up in defense "He will be trapped in there until i'm out of the ToP… this only benefits him".

The two androids felt the shockwaves the Anon created trying to break out "he will be able to fight like it was his first". They sighed nodding "fine … he'll hate it … but it gives us an edge so we'll part just this once".

(With Anon)

He sat back breathing heavily "someone will get her out… then this prison of mine will disappear". He sat down focusing his breathing and his Ki building it higher 'I learned one more technique that was supposed to give me an edge'. He slowly let his breathing out as blue and yellow wisps formed in the air going into his skin.

(Much Later)

Most everyone forgot about Anon or thought someone killed him and it wasn't against the rules. The only people that new what was happening inside the prison was Zeno and the High Priest. Cocotte was thrown out of the ring by a huge battle being waged by Goku and a fusion of Kale and Caulifla.

Anon felt the barrier broke making his eyes fly open and slowly walk out bring all attention to him. Gohan saw him making a large smile spread across his face as he jumped over "Anon we thought something awful happened". He looked up to Cocotte making her mouth sorry "someone imprisoned me down there".

Gohan saw him focused making him give off an air of violence "well there is still the big three of the Pride Troopers and a fusion of those girls you fought earlier". Anon nodded as he exploded into SSJ3 "we're taking the fusion and Goku and the others can focus on the troopers". Gohan nodded happy someone was making a plan "then let's go and tell Dad". He exploded in a white Ki as they jumped to the fight.

Goku jumped back from Kefla breathing heavily as Gohan and Anon landed with him "get out of here Goku… you need a breather". Goku made a childish groan "but guys this is my fight"! Anon looked at making Goku step back seeing his face "oh I get it… well good luck you two she keeps powering up". Gohan nodded as him and Anon took a fighting stance staring at Kefla "we're your enemies now". Kefla looked at Anon with a focused gaze "hey I thought you died … so you just hid".

Anon growled "trust me Kefla if I wasn't so pissed i'd comment how amazing you look but right now… let's go". Gohan sweatdropped "you just told her… and in the same sentence threatened her". Anon smacked Gohan's shoulder making him get back into position as they flew forward. Kefla smiled as she blocked their attacks "you having more forms then me won't matter now and how the hell did you know my name"?

They grunted before Gohan sank down sweeping her legs and Anon gave an axe kick the sent ripples through the cracked ground. Kefla screamed out throwing them back as barrage of blasts slammed into both of them. Gohan blocked them and powered up to his max power driving forward. Anon watched him smiling as he pulled back kicking legs out flying through the air spinning.

Gohan jumped over her blasting at her with a Masenko sending her forward into a fly axe kick the sent her to the side. Both the saiyans focused out holding their hands together " **Galaxy Masenko** "! A white beam shot out with a yellow beam shrouding it rocketing at Kefla "you're nothing"! She shot a colorful beam that blew theirs away making them jump out of the way. They both sighed as Anon looked over to Gohan "hey… can't you go Super Saiyan… or maybe get into a better form"?

Gohan shook his head "my max power takes all my Ki so going into another form would be a waste". Anon's eyes flew open "so if you had more Ki then you would get stronger right"? Gohan nodded looking over at him "yeah that's true but how is that gonna help us right now"? Anon held out his hand "because I have mastered Ki control … beyond most people". Kefla shot forward grabbing both their throats smashing them into the ground "don't act like i'm not here"!

They both exploded in Ki pushing her off as Gohan grabbed Anon's hand "do whatever you have planned"! Anon nodded focusing making a solar system of Kit shoot out from him and pull into Gohan. Kefla jumped back seeing Gohan's powering up making the stage shake "what's happening to him"?! Gohan roared out as he finished his power up looking forward "you can't win anymore". His hair was like Super Saiyan but silver like his Ki "this is Gohan V.2 … my potential has skyrocketed".

Kefla smiled at him "you feel stronger but he still feels the same if not weaker". Anon looked back "oh no that's because I haven't decided if I wanna waste my full power". He could see the anger in her eyes as she started powering up again. Gohan looked back "anger makes her power rise so we can't provoke her". Anon smiled as lightning arked around her "yeah that might be a good plan".

Gohan flew forward as she soared at Anon "i'll show you to underestimate me". Anon smiled as Gohan fought her barely losing any ground "it's like he got an upgraded body… with new limits and new potential". Gohan fought with her losing ground jumping back as she slashed up making a green wave.

Anon smiled as he walked forward making a red wave surround him showing that he was now SSJ4. He rocketed out giving a kick to Kefla that she blocked only to be thrown away with bruised arms. Gohan and Anon jumped forward quickly overpowering her beating her across the field. They both back flipped kicking her back as they charged their attacks " **Asteroid** "! Anon became shrouded by a bright red Ki and flew off smashing into her breaking her guard.

Gohan shot out a massive Kamehameha that shot from his hands racing towards both of them. Anon spun back holding Kefla using her as a shield making her take the full brunt of the blast. She flew back letting Anon land back with Gohan smirking at him "that was awesome"! Gohan smiled high fiving Anon "let's get them off the stage and go help the others". Before they could walk over to her they were thrown back by an unrelenting force.

Kefla stood back up with tattered clothes and long flowing hair "this fight is just gonna keep pumping me up". Anon grunted throwing his hand up "does she ever stop building Ki… this impossible". Gohan sighed "now she's basically two SSJ3s multiplied by ten… that's gonna be a problem". Anon shook his head "no it's way more than that … it blows us out of the water".

Gohan looked over with wide eyes "Anon … do you know the fusion dance"? Anon looked at him confused "what the hell is that"? Gohan looked over at her seeing she was checking herself out "if we can get away I can teach it to you". Anon sighed "well she's not gonna let us get away … I think I know how to trip her up". Gohan nodded going back to his base form "i'll wait for you".

Gohan jumped away letting Anon look forward "you know Kefla … it would be awesome if you let me teach you this form". She looked at him with bright eyes "that would be amazing… can you… i'll give you a quick out". Anon gave a thinking position "it would be a crazy fight… oh what the hell i'll teach ya". He walked over in his large form as she stayed on edge "well to do it I have to give you the same Ki as me".

Kefla looked at him "and how would you do that … like you did your friend"? He leaned down "well to be honest there is a really good way to make sure you get it". She lit up holding her hands out "do it then we can fight". Anon smiled as he leaned forward making her blush as he was so close "what are you doing". Anon quickly captured her lips in a kiss making the stadiums erupt in scream.

Kefla was red all over as Anon disappeared in a white aura landing next to Gohan in his base form. Gohan smiled "nice work … however you did it now we have to match our Ki then do a dance". They quickly matched Ki and Gohan showed him the dance letting him practice a bit "ok let's go". Gohan nodded making the stands lean forward to see what they were doing "if we mess this up we will be dead meat".

Anon nodded as they pulled back "fuuuuu sion HA" they connected perfectly making a bright light. A new person stepped out of the light with long spiky hair and Gohan's gi with a Whis symbol on the front. His face was completely serious looking more like Gohan along with long flowing white pants and a red sash.

They powered up making the stadium rumble once again sending cracks throughout their spot. "We are now… Ganon … and we will finish this tournament" they jumped off as their hair turned golden and arks of lightning appeared around them. They landed in front of a still shocked Kefla who broke out pointing at them "you kissed me"! Ganon shrugged "me… I didn't kiss you that was some crazy guy".

Ganon focused roaring out as he went SSJ3 with white lightning "the is Ki … it feels endless". Kefla stared at him "is that all you got… I have the same form and i'm only getting stronger"? Ganon thought for a second "you're right… then we might as well go all out and take you out". They put their hands hit as the boulders around him floated up and went around them. They slammed down pushing all their Ki making them empty before rapidly pulling back in breaking though their barrier.

Their tail appeared and flew around rapidly as they were encased in a blinding white light. Ganon flew forward in what seemed to be SSj4 with longer more flowing hair and silver fur "here I come"! He was also bulker but it didn't look like he lost any speed making Kefla jump back only to throwing through the whole arena off the broken half.

Ganon appeared above her making her eyes go wide "no I can't lose … not this easily"! They spiked her down finishing off universe 7 as Ganon blasted the air flying back to the arena. Kale and Caulifla looked down at Ganon "he does like us… I knew it"! The people waved as they were erased making many people look up sad.

Ganon jumped to the battlefield seeing Vegeta gone along with Toppo and Dyspo with 17 nowhere in sight. Frieza and Goku were fighting against what was left of Jiren "if they do it who gets the wish". 17 walked up to them "they won't beat him … all three of them are on their last leg but Jiren is still stronger". He smiled at them "but you guys are doing great… so take the wish I know you both will make a good one". Ganon smiled seeing 17 fall backwards outing himself making everyone yell at him.

Beerus screamed at the two of them to win no matter what or he would destroy them before erasure. Ganon smiled waving him off making even more screams as he watched what happened "this is the final push". As they flew down screaming ready to take all of them out of the games Jiran usd one last blast to push them off catching the edge as Goku and Frieza dropped out.

Gannon sat in their larger form before suddenly a puff of smoke appear showing them both to be unfused. Jiren climbed up looking at them "the wild animal… one attack… to prove you deserve to win". Anon smiled as he went into SSJ4 "I can do one attack … Gohan stand back". Gohan nodded jumping back as Jiren put all his Ki into a red sphere "this is everything I have … to take you out".

Anon smiled holding his hands making a black and white Ki blast before putting them together " **Universal Cannon x10** "! The two moves shot forward clashing together fighting for power. Jiren's beam inched closer making Anon send another wave making him revert two SSJ2 the beam steamed forward. Jiren roared out along with Anon as they both went into base forms and both of them lost muscle mass. They put their very soul into the attack making a blinding light overtake the whole field.

Everyone looked closely as tension rose showing neither to be seen "did they kill each other". A few people stared at Cocotte for expressing her sadness for Anon being killed. After the smoke completely cleared a light appeared in the stands showing Jiren. Gohan held up Anon walking out of the smoke "damn… um Anon you put your life on the line for the attack". Anon looked up to him smiling "I knew you would save me … from now on i'm your partner… im the Vegeta to your Goku".

Gohan smiled nodding to him "but don't be like Vegeta-san … that would be a pain to deal with". Jiren nodded to Goku as he disappeared making Goku frown as the High Priest floated down "you are the winners… what is your wish"? Gohan and Anon looked at each other nodding as they spoke at the same time.

"We wish for everyone that was erased to be brought back and be in good health". The High Priest smiled nodding as Zeno brought everyone back "in truth if you said a selfish wish we would have erased you all". The stand were filled back up with confused people as Anon was pt back to good health "Mister High Priest may have some form of mic"? He nodded handing him his staff letting him speak "will everyone give me their attention for a quick minute gods and all"?

Everyone looked down with varying expression "you are all alive… because of us… so you god damn oh us! Everyone's jaw hit the floor "not that I want anything from you except no more animosity between universes". The High Priest smiled "that's a great idea … from now on for those that are here your gods of destruction and angels will take you to other universe".

Most people didn't care but a choice few smiled as their gods sighed at another job they have to do now".

(The next day)

"Why the hell did you have to make my job harder than it already is you little shit"?! Anon chuckled at him as he looked down at him seeing they were alone "is it Goku"? Beerus sighed grabbing at Anon's smaller chest making him groan "i'll have to have Bulma make these sensitive again… and of course it's Goku". Anon blushed as he stepped down on his crotch "also quite a few people are coming to see you surprisingly".

Anon blushed "are any of them Caulifla… or Cocotte"? Beerus nodded walking away "those two were the first to ask to come… now get out of here before I actually turn you into a girl". Anon disappeared out the door walking outside covering his chest up sitting with Gohan "I guess we have a few friends coming to visit". He smiled handing him a drink "that sound cool… can't wait to make new friends".


	7. The Visitors and a Discovery

**The Visitors and a Discovery**

(Previously)

"Why the hell did you have to make my job harder than it already is you little shit"?! Anon chuckled at him as he looked down at him seeing they were alone "is it Goku"? Beerus sighed grabbing at Anon's smaller chest making him groan "i'll have to have Bulma make these sensitive again… and of course it's Goku". Anon blushed as he stepped down on his crotch "also quite a few people are coming to see you surprisingly".

Anon blushed "are any of them Caulifla… or Cocotte"? Beerus nodded walking away "those two were the first to ask to come… now get out of here before I actually turn you into a girl". Anon disappeared out the door walking outside covering his chest up sitting with Gohan "I guess we have a few friends coming to visit". He smiled handing him a drink "that sound cool… can't wait to make new friends".

(Now)

Anon sat with everyone at Capsule corps waiting for Beerus to bring all the visitors that were coming over. Goku ran over to Anon once again begging to fight him "come on Anon … I wanna test out your new form". Anon sighed standing up "fine Goku … but we start out in our top forms and then we fight". Goku whooped running over to a open courtyard making Bulma run out screaming.

"Goku you are not gonna destroy my home or so help me I will beat you worse then Anon ever would"! Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "sorry Bulma… what about the arena you made for me in future Trunks"? She smiled holding up a capsule "I was hoping you would bring that up … I made some serious improvements". She threw it down making a large caged arena where Goku and Anon faced each other in.

Goku roared out going blue and bending down into his fighting position "ok now you go SSJ4". Anon chuckled as he floated up and exploded into SSJ4 "now are we going from here or are we going farther"? Goku smiled staying in his fighting position "let's go already i'm really pumped up to fight this form".

Anon nodded leaning back into a boxing position as Piccolo walked into the middle "don't destroy everything… GO"! He jumped back as Anon was the first one to jumped forward sending a fast strike into Goku's face. He capitalized on Goku falling back dazed by sliding forward slamming his fast in Goku's gut.

Goku grabbed Anon's fist jumping up kicking him back making a loud shockwave "you hit much harder". Anon spit some blood out smiling "and you are faster … I guess we focused on different skills". Both of them smiled speaking at the same time "but I can change that … **Kaioken Sokudo** "! Anon was shrouded in a silver aura as Goku shrouded himself in a red Ki "i'm coming".

Everyone smiled sitting back watching the fight talking between each other and watching their moves. As the fight continued a bright light caught everyone's attention except the fighters "we're here"! Caulifla, Kale, Cocotte, Hit, Cabba, Hop, Sorrel, and a few others that Anon didn't know walked out of the cube. Anon and Goku paid little attention to them as the clashed going at insane speeds.

Everyone ran over saying hi to whomever they saw quickly sitting down watching the fight. Hit smiled seeing Anon's new form and how easily he was keeping up with Goku "it would have been a good fight". Caulifla dragged Kale over to the edge of the arena "kick his butt Anon or i'll beat you up"! Anon stayed silent as jumped to the top of the cage " **Meteor Shower** "! A red sphere appeared in his hands as Ki blasts rained down covering the floor of the cage.

Anon felt a rush behind him throwing his body to the side as Goku blasted a Ki blast past him. Goku smiled putting his two fingers to his forehead and teleported around making Anon growl. He pulled his arm back as he closed his eyes following each time Goku appeared "NOW"! He threw his arm forward making a blast of air shoot out slamming into Goku throwing him back. Goku grunted exploding into Kaioken x3 and rushed forward digging his hand into Anon's stomach throwing to the floor.

Goku looked down feeling no Ki whatsoever "Anon … that couldn't of killed him". The smoke blew away letting everyone see Anon with all his Ki depleted. Piccolo went to stop it but was grabbed by Gohan "he has something planned". Anon looked up as his heart beat could be heard by everyone. A massive explosion of Ki threw everyone back and rattled the cage making Bulma scream out.

Vegeta looked closely with a faint smile "he pushed all of his Ki out to bring himself to the brink of death". Cabba ran up to him with a large smile "why would he do that master… is it something only for you tailed Saiyans"? Vegeta looked down with a sneer "idiot… when a Saiyan is on the brink of death they become even more powerful".

Anon sucked in all the Ki and looked up with a new form "Gohan and I did this in the tournament … and it showed me the way to Super Saiyan 5". He had silver fur and long flowing silver hair much like SSJ3. His muscles bulked up and his tail grew a bit thicker "now we finish this Goku". Goku had a mile wide smile on his face looking down at him "that's incredible… wish I had my tail". Goku landed as his red aura went crazy "then i'll go to my max power to fight this version of you… **Kaioken X10** "!

The power given off by both of them pushed everyone back as they raced forward ready to strike fist. Beerus appeared in front of them ready to stop them only for Anon to blink out of existence. Beerus chuckled ready to boast about scaring him off only for everyone's eyes to wided as both Anon's and Goku's fists collided with his gut. Beerus stayed still as a burning fire raged inside.

Anon's face realized what happened looking up at Beerus "oh crap… Beerus-Sama"! Anon disappeared in his base form appearing with a platter of pudding "apologies Beerus-Sama"! Beerus looked down grabbing the pudding slurping it up "... i'll let it slide but only because I barely felt it". He walked off letting Goku and Anon stare at each other chuckling "well that was close".

Beerus walked up to Whis inside "we are leaving … but I am taking the pudding". Whis nodded "Beerus-Sama… you were hurt". Beerus gave an angry scoff lifting his top showing two massive bruises "... and I had guard up". Whis chuckled into his hand "my my …. Now will you start your training again"? Beerus waved him off walking into the large cube going home leaving everyone to feel safer.

Anon walked out of the cage only to be blindsided by Caulifla "that was awesome and that new form was so strong"! Anon laughed out as he hugged her saying hi to everyone "next time we fight we'll go to the wastelands". Cocotte walked over hugging him feeling his chest secretly "they're gone". Anon chuckled "i've had a good few weeks so i'm back to normal… other than my normal body".

Caulifla grabbed his hand and Kale's pulling them away "show me around the city you idiot". Anon waved everyone goodbye as they flew down into the city "well I don't know much about the city but we can look around". Caulifla turned around with a smirk "forget that... I wanted to talk to you". Anon nodded as the two girls shoved him into an alleyway with Kale going along with it.

Anon looked at her with a smile "you seemed to have found your confidence Kale". She nodded with a large smile "the tournament gave me the strength to stand by my sis". Caulifla smiled grabbing Anon's shirt "now we wanna know… do you like us … like like"? Anon blushed looking down at them "I mean… you both are very cute … and Caulifla is a lot like me". They both held up an earing "don't make us beat it out of you". Anon chuckled raising his hands in surrender "yes I do… I like Caulifla a lot… but I think Kale would be a great friend". Kale smiled pushing her hair behind her ear "well that means a lot… I'd rather be friends any way".

Caulifla blushed hearing him leaning up giving him a tender kiss "what if I said I like you to"? Anon shared her blush as she grabbed his chest "what about Kefla… you kissed her … us"? Anon leaned back chuckling "well she is really … hot… but she's a fusion so that wouldn't work out". The two girls pointed at him "well then we issue a challenge … we wanna fight and if we win you go on a date with us".

Anon's face was red with laughter for a change "i'll take you on a date whenever you like we don't have to fight". Caulifla laughed out "no… as Kefla… and when we win you'll date her". Anon stared down at them with a serious face "but you both would lose your individual lives". Kale spoke up catching him off "when we're Kefla … it's the best feeling ever… like it was meant to be".

Anon sighed looking up to the sky "if I win then I just date Caulifla and you both forget about Kefla". They nodded with happiness as they flew off back to CC "goddamn girls… it's gonna be quite the spectacle". He walked back to CC seeing everyone in battle gear "what's happening here"? Goku jumped down to him with a bright smile "we all wanna fight so we're going to the wastelands".

Anon looked over at Gohan who just shrugged with a pity smile "well… it sounds like a good training exercise". Goku laughed out holding up a bag of Senzu beans "it's gonna be fun … Piccolo is gonna be the ref". Anon nodded as all the fighters minus the two androids grabbed onto Goku and disappeared.

Anon looked around at the large mountains seeing everyone all ready stretching "we are gonna level the place". A bright light caught everyone's attention as Kefla walked up to Anon "we're first". Goku tried arguing against them only to be pulled away by Piccolo making everyone laugh. Anon sighed jumping to the open field facing Kefla who already had golden hair and arls of lightning surrounding her.

He exploded into SSJ4 and leaned down "ok… first to surrender or get knocked out sound fair". Everyone nodded as Piccolo shouted out a go watching Kefla speed forward attacking him with all her power. Anon focused on dodging making each of her hits slide by "you have to try harder than that". He ducked down letting a leg fly over his head as he threw her back making her growl.

Kefla held up two greens Ki blasts "are you gonna fight back or is this gonna be a boring fight"? Anon looked at her with a close gaze "... you're right… then i'll take my turn **Perfect Sokudo** "! His fur turned silver and he appeared next to her making the peanut gallery gasp out as he sent a flurry of fists at her. He would hit her then appear behind her giving a few more strong punches to her back.

This went on for a while as Kefla couldn't find out where he would pop up next "damn you"! She exploded in energy showing off her long hair making Anon bit his lip "this is gonna be much harder". He jumped back as she slammed a fist in his palm making a loud crack resound out. Piccolo threw his arm out grabbing Anon pulling him out "WAIT… your wrist is broken Anon … this fight is over"!

Anon looked up at him grabbing his wrist making a small golden glow "it's fine… I can still fight". Piccolo stared down at him as Kefla looked over with a worried face "are we that strong… awesome". Anon gave a loud sigh as he lifted into the air along with all the boulders in the area. He exploded into SSJ5 landed back on the field staring at her "now the real fun begins… get ready".

Krillin leaned over to Gohan and Goku with a worried expression "she just made his last form look like nothing … is one more power up gonna be enough"? Goku looked down at his friend with a large smile "she is strong but inexperienced… Anon has a bit more combat training… and that form is an incredible power up". Hit popped up behind them "but will that be enough … or will he get even more hurt"?

Anon jumped forward making the ground under him explode like a bomb dropped "let's go"! He threw a strong right hook inches from her face before he blinked out of existence appearing behind her. He looked away from her placing his hand on her back making a blast the reach the sky. He jumped forward lifting off appearing above her with a second massive blast that sent her down the earth like an asteroid.

He floated in the sky seeing her get back up with tattered clothing and cuts all over her "... that form is insane". She raised her hands making green and red Ki spin rapidly around her arm before throwing it forward. A wave of energy flew at Anon as he shot out a silver beam that clashed with the wave. His eyes widened as the wave cut through his beam like butter smashing into him.

He fell out of the sky crashing down in a cloud of dust 'she has so much more raw power'. He stood up slightly wobbling "then i'll change up my tactics a bit"! He flew forward point to her sending out a concentrated laser out. Kefla tilted her head making as the beam flew by "that wasn't very cool… come on try harder"! He frowned as the laser just shot through the potara earrings leaving them unscathed. Kefla groaned out as she jumped forward trying to slam him into the ground.

They went into a volley of physical attacks sending out shockwaves pushing everyone back. Anon jumped over her only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground digging him through the earth away from everyone else. Kefla held him down as both their form broke leaving Anon and Kefla to stare at each other. Kefla leaned down kissing him with passion before pulling back "are you really gonna lose to a girl"?

She chuckled putting her knee on his crotch crushing it "I guess we're here to stay … unless you have another power". He sighed putting his hand in front of her face making a massive explosion throw her up. He roared out making the tunnel Kefla made crumble and cave in over him.

The people above ground jumped forward with Goku leading the charge "we have to dig him out of there". Those that went to help their friend stopped as Vegeta spoke out "take one second and feel the energy he's giving off". Goku stopped closing his feeling a gut wrenching energy "it feels familiar". Everyone jumped back as the ground exploded out with black energy throwing rocks and dust everywhere.

A base form Anon jumped out looking the same other than a surprisingly new trait. Vegeta could barely speak "he has… four… four tails"! Anon looked over to Kefla and exploded into SSJ3 with four golden tails flying around. Kefla quickly followed suit and flew forward with long flowing hair. She sent out a fist that Anon met and pushed back before jumping forward and grabbing her giving a strong knee to the gut.

Wind blew around rapidly from the force that the knee sent out making everyone throw their hands up. The dust settled letting everyone see an unconscious Kefla in her base form held by Anon also in his base form. Everyone gave a few cheers as Vegeta flew forward sticking his finger in Anon's face "what is the meaning of those tails"?! Anon looked back shrugging "when Lord Beerus and Whis found me they sealed the other tails away".

Vegeta continued staring at him wanting more of an explanation "that isn't enough"! Anon sighed "when I was born I had four tails and your father sent me off planet in fear of Frieza finding out". Goku laughed out loudly "so you had your power sealed away and broke it out now… why not in the ToP"? Anon chuckled "their was never a great reason for it… but yeah I had about half my power sealed away".

Everyone nodded as he walked off grabbing a senzu bean from Krillin going somewhere private. He fed it to Kefla watching her wake up staring at him "... I guess that means I lost again". He nodded with a faint smile "you did… but I won't make you give up being Kefla… as long as you let me train Caulifla and Kale". She bolted up hugging him "deal… and we won't disappoint you"!

Anon nodded setting her down as a bright light appeared next to them showing Whis standing next to them. He looked down to Anon with a disappointed face "we told you not to break that seal… those tails are from the demon world". Anon rubbed the back of his head chuckling "well if the demon world had something to do with my birth… then they can come tell me about it". Whis shook his head "we will deal with them when they come… but for now you must be punished for breaking the seal".

Anon blushed looking over at Kefla "wait Whis-Sama… can we please do this later"? Whis immediately tapped Anon's chest with his staff making his clothes disappear and his body go back to his slender feminine physique. He quickly hid his growing erection as Whis tapped him again making a bright red come to his face. His chest grew out with breasts rivaling Bulma's. "You have evaded me for far too long… Kefla here can help if she would like".

Kefla looked down at him with a red face "wait … so those rumors are true". Anon jumped up looking at her "what rumors"!? Kefla blushed at him "well… a few girls spread a rumor about your … exploits". Whis chuckled out leaning down "trust me … those rumors don't do our little slut justice". Anon went a bright red turning to Kefla "wait… what girls spread the rumor… and who knows about it"?

She thought for a second "their names are Hop, Sorrel, and Cocotte… the Pride Trooper that came on the trip". Anon looked off and stared at Cocotte "who else has heard the rumors"? Kefla leaned back thinking "well from what I heard almost every girl in the tournament got it somehow… I think all of the angels like Vados knows and that's how it spread". Anon's face slowly turned up to Whis "did you tell your siblings about me"?

Whis' face turned to a guilty frown "... I'm sorry Anon-San … Vados and I may of let it slip out when we are all together". Anon sighed not expecting the two strong hands that reached around roughly grabbing his tits. Kefla smirked down at him "so you're strong when it comes to fighting but your just a slutty girl outside of fighting"? Anon looked up at her face as Whis loomed over them "yes … I am".

She gave him an evil smirk giving his tits a sharp slap "well then I guess you're the girlfriend in this relationship". Anon blushed quivering at her words "no i'm not… don't say stuff like that". She pulled him further into the mountains along with Whis following before throwing him down. She leaned forward lifting him slightly off the ground by his tits "so what if I tell Hit… you wanna suck his cock slut"?

Before he could answer she threw him down and sat down on his face "of course you would … I bet if I threw you out there naked you'd have a boner". Whis's cloak had quite the tent in it "that sounds like quite the punishment … and for something like breaking the seal … it seems perfect". Kefla looked up at Whis "before we do that can we keep him for just us three for now… I wanna hear him say it".

Whis nodded "I could even the playing field a bit … if you'd like that is"? Kefla smiled nodding as she moved off his face. Whis smiled tapping Kefla's crotch watching as her tights grew out. She ripped a tiny hole making Anon's face explode into surprise as a massive cock flew out "that thing is bigger than anything i've taken". She looked down moving to sit on his chest and let the tip of her cock hang above him "admit you're the girlfriend".

He stared up at the cock as she reached down and twisted both of his nipples as far as they would go. Anon bit down on his lip "stop it… i'm the girlfriend … now stop twisting my nipples". Whis leaned down past Kefla "hmm… tell me Anon are they as sensitive as when Bulma gave you real ones". Kefla laughed out leaning down "wait you had other tits… tell your big dicked girlfriend now"!

Anon looked away embarrassed "Bulma and the other girls… used some toys on me including one that made my chest… bigger". Kefla smiled leaning down "mmm we'll have to use some toys next time". Anon blushed feeling her small body climb up him "Kefla… can I taste your cock"? Her face lit up flying back letting her cock press against his face "of course … but you still have to take care of Whis so choose a position".

She stepped back letting Anon stand up and fall down face first ass up "I want Whis-Sama to fuck me". Whis clapped his hands together pulling his large cock out "I knew you had a special place for my cock". Anon nodded into the dirt as Kefla sat under him raising his head up "now take my cock all the way down". Anon's face was full of fear as he opened his mouth and felt her pull him down taking the whole cock.

His gags could be heard by a few people who decided to ignore it thinking Anon and Kefla were doing something. Whis smiled down immediately thrusting his whole length deep inside Anon's ass "I do love it rough". Anon had tears in his eyes already as his ass was stuffed and the cock in his mouth made it impossible to scream out. Both Whis and Kefla lifted him off the ground getting a perfect rhythm of stuffing him with cock. Anon was immediately addicted as both his holes were abused.

Whis pulled out of him roughly grabbing his staff and slamming it against the ground making the world shine around them. Anon didn't notice the many angels surrounding him as Kefla pressed his face against her toned stomach. Laughs and giggles from all around made both him and Kefla look around. Kefla pulled out of him and lifted him to his feet "what's happening"?! Anon looked to Whis to see his bright smile "Whis-Sama what am I doing here… am I to service everyone here".

A small angel walked over "well if that was true … would you be against servicing us like a good boy". He looked down at her with a red face "I mean … I don't mind servicing any of you but all at once seems like a bit much". She reached up grabbing his cock roughly tugging it "well don't worry… Whis here won't let us use you like that… but when you come to my universe I can't wait to dress you up". Anon groaned at the tug she gave his cock "I can't wait Kusu … am I visiting you soon"?

Whis gave a over exaggerated sigh "I brought you here to tell you… each of my siblings would like to take you for a week… they promised to respect your boundaries but i'm giving you the choice". Anon looked around seeing the different angels "do you guys have any other form of … pleasure"? Vados chuckled out "oh heavens no … we are much to respected in our universe… but you seem to be the perfect fit for us".

Anon understood "ok… i'll go along with it as long as no one does something I give a definite no to". Whis smiled grabbing his tits "I wonder what would make you say no… I guess we will find out". Kefla stood behind Anon hiding behind him as they teleported back to earth "that was intense". Anon looked back to her laughing "were you scared… I thought it was just awkward".

Kefla visibly shook "well you have a lot more power than I do … Angels are on another level". Anon gave her a light shoulder rub "calm down… the angels wouldn't do something like that… now if their gods were present then we would be fried". Whis chuckled leaning down to Anon "with your new unsealed power you might give a few gods a great fight". Anon looked back with a surprised look in his eyes "really… Beerus-Sama took my punch earlier with such ease".

Whis chuckled covering his mouth lightly "I don't know about that … Beerus had quite the nasty bruise… but some of the gods are much weaker than Beerus-Sama". Anon felt his blood pump thinking of fighting gods of destruction "that sounds awesome… I wonder if anyone of them will spar with me". Whis chuckled as a collar snapped around his neck "I doubt they would fight you without something in it for them". Anon quickly grabbed the collar pulling on it "wait what the hell is this… are we doing more"?

Whis' face looked down with an innocent smile "... do not worry they won't remember anything afterwards". Anon immediately was pushed to the ground by Kefla who still had a raging hard on "it's fine Anon … it'll just be an embarrassing memory". Anon tried fighting against the pull "please I'd much rather them find out separately". Whis looked down at him with a smile "they will… I have a time field around us so only us three will remember it".

Anon felt his whole body heat up as he was forced to walk on all fours "how do you know they will all participate"? Whis chuckled "well I know a lot of them would jump at the chance to be trained by me… or they can sit and watch". Anon went to tal again but was stopped by Whis "we have one more thing to do before going over to them". He pulled out two items making Kefla smile wide "oh that's perfect".

Whis strapped a gag over Anon's mouth that forced his mouth open ready for any hard cocks. Kefla grabbed the other item pressing a large metal butt plug into his ass that had a dog tail at the end. Whis pressed his real tail making the wrap around his mid drift acting like a waistband. With each movement the tail swished from side to side moving around in his ass making a low moan make its way out.

He felt his tongue hang out panting like a dog trying to speak up but couldn't without moving his mouth. Whis promptly strode forward bringing everyone's attention to them making Anon's body turn red. The group just stared at them with jaws on the ground before Piccolo stepped forward with Gohan "what's going on here"?!

Whis immediately told everyone there Anon's past exploits excluding any names besides his own and Beerus'. Everyone still was jaw dropped as Gohan spoke up "if that is all true … we have no reason to judge him behind closed doors". Anon inwardly thanked Gohan and the few people that agreed. Whis chuckled out "oh no I wasn't outing him to ruin his life… I wanted to make a deal to all of you".

Vegeta quickly regained his composure leaving a light blush on his face "and what would that be"? Whis chuckled giving Anon a hard smack to the ass "well I want all of you to use him like a dirty slut". Gasps resounded out hearing the dirty words escape Whis' mouth "why would we do that"? Whis held out his hand for a handshake "I will personally train any of those that participate… I'll even use my secret techniques to boost your strength".

A few faces twisted into hard thinking and blushes making Anon look up with a sad glance 'I wouldn't blame them'. Everyone looked up as the first person to walk up was Cocotte with a shy smile "I don't need the training but I will participate". Kefla smiled walking around making a few guys blush at her cock "I don't need the training either… Anon is gonna train me". Anon felt a happy warm feeling as she looked down at him with a genuine smile.

The two woman stood behind him with a faint smiles as everyone stood still "i'm not doing it". Anon looked up to Gohan who had a large red blush "I wanna get stronger with Anon… and it would make it really awkward". He walked off with Piccolo stopped by Whis "you must stay here for the duration of the … deal". They looked back feeling an odd sense of fear as they sat down sitting away "why"?

Whis chuckled "well that's for me to know and you to never find out… and maybe the curiosity will get to you and you'll join in". A pair of raised hands made everyone's eyes fly open as Hit and Goku stepped forward. Anon's face was drenched in shame 'I didn't think Goku even understood what was going on'. Goku shook Whis' hand with a large smile "I need to get stronger after the ToP"! Whis leaned down looking closely at him "you understand what you will be doing … right Goku"?

Goku nodded "yeah I think I understand …. We're doing what Master Roshi wants to do with every girl he sees". Everyone dropped to the floor as he explained making Vegeta groan out "I doubt you full understand Kakarot". Hit shook Whis' hand as well giving a small glance at Anon "... if I do this… I would like to fight Anon-San". Whis chuckled "would you like training… I have made a special training for you"? Hit nodded with a small grin "I will train as long as I am here… but no matter what I would like to try Anon's new form out".

Whis nodded as the two men walked over with the two girls "would anyone else like to join in… trust me he is a good girl". Vegeta begrudgingly raised his hand "I can't let Kakarot get ahead of me… so I will do it". He quickly shook Whis' hand smiling at him "that anger will make this so much more fun Vegeta-San". Cabba quickly ran over grabbing the angels hand "I have to join my master… he won't do this alone".

The only ones left were Krillin, Tien, and the Saiyan kids who were both confused at what was happening. Whis walked over to the two children and tapped them on the foreheads making them fall asleep and teleport home. He looked back at the group "though to me it wouldn't matter I think most of you would find it awkward with those two". Everyone gave small nods giving out sighs of relief. Krillin walked over with Gohan and Piccolo sitting down "sorry … but I can't do that without 18's permission".

Tien gave a small bow walking over with the others who wouldn't partake "I will pass on this for now". Whis spun on his heels looking at the group "well then have at it … I want it ro be rough and dirty". Kefla and Cocotte were the first ones to grab at his body making him heat up quickly. Goku leaned back thinking for a second "well what about costumes Whis-Sama … is that allowed". Whis leaned close to Goku "anything is allowed Goku… Anon is powerful enough to let you all know if you have gone too far".

Goku smiled wide not giving off a dominant air as he whispered into Whis' ear making him giddy with excitement. Whis disappeared leaving the group alone making Anon look up in fear at his friends. Vegeta leaned down to his face grabbing it roughly "how could a saiyan become something like this"? Anon gave him a guilty face as he couldn't speak with the O gag on 'it kind of just happened'

Vegeta gave him a strong smack to his face making Anon yelp out "weakling… I won't feel bad for this one bit". Hit reached under him grabbing at his tits making him moan out "who knew an angel could do such things"? Goku ran back over looking down at Anon "wow Anon your body is a lot like Chi-Chi's". A circle of chuckles made Anon's face heat up and his cock harden.

Cabba looked over at his ass and gave it a rough squeeze ending in a smack "you have such a big butt". Kefla laughed out as she tore a hole in her tights showing off her balls "I guess while they feel you up you can clean me". She walked over getting on all before stopping and grabbing her earings "... more the merrier". She split apart showing Kale and Caulifla smiling down at him with two large cocks.

Caulifla threw her pants to the side and got on all fours whole Kale spread her cheeks "clean it slut". Anon leaned forward making Hit and Goku pull on his tits as he licked around her asshole. Kale blushed down at him as she whispered in his ear "how does her hole taste sissy"? Anon's eyes were full of surprise at Kale's dominant words 'she's a different person … and it tastes great sadly". Most everyone laughed down at him as he cleaned the girls dirty asshole forcing his tongue inside.

Caulifla lurched forward as he pushed his tongue deep inside her "oh fuck… you do that so well". Kale chuckled out giving his face a strong smack "yes he does … do you clean Lord Beerus and Whis like that slut". Anon thought back to a few times where both his masters made him clean them in more ways than one. He gave a small nod making her red in the face "oh yeah … such a dirty girl".

A bright light caught everyone's attention as Whis showed up with new clothes making Anon's face go white. His body lit up as his tail disappeared and he was now in Bulma's old bunny suit complete with tights. A small bunny tail was on the back attached to a large dildo "goku thought this would help you boys get into it more". Anon felt a ache in his crotch making him rub his thighs together.

Goku walked up to him leaning down "ok Anon I wanna take a turn with you". Caulifla groaned as Anon was lifted up and set on Goku's lap "you know what to do". Anon gave a small nod to Goku as he pulled his pants down making a massive cock fly out. He turned around getting to his knees and taking his cock down his throat. Everyone looked on with shocked faces as Anon's ass pushed against the tights in a lewd pose.

Immediately a strong hand grabbed his ass giving a sharp slap making Anon jump "in this pose you look like Bulma trying to seduce me". Vegeta's voice reached his ears making him give a look back seeing everyone with cocks out and hard as rocks. He felt his knees shake knowing they got hard staring at his body in this costume.

Goku moaned out grabbing Anon's hair pulling him down "don't stop it feels really good". Anon's throat was immediately filled with the thick musky cock of Goku making him gag out. Vegeta ripped open his tights letting Anon hear light moans at the rough action "now I will show you a true saiyan". Anon didn't get a chance to ready himself as a cock just as big as Goku's ripped through his asshole.

He saw the bunny tail throwing the the side as Vegeta roared out in a angry moan "your a disgrace"! Vegeta jackhammered his cock into Anon forcing him to moan uncontrollably onto Goku's cock. Caulifla and Hit grabbed both his hands placing them on their massive cocks making him jerk them off. Anon looked over at Hit seeing his shiny purple cock with a large mushroom head.

Cabba and Kale sat back jerking their cocks off over staring down at his ass making Whis smile wide "his first gangbang". Whis took this moment to pull out a camera taking a few pictures of the lewd sweaty actions. The two saiyans stuffed him full of cum after abusing his holes making him gargle on cum. Vegeta roared out thrusting all the way in "no better than a breeding tool". He threw him down letting his asshole pucker and gape open.

Hit grabbed Anon and set him on his back "are you ready for your first load"? Anon gave a dazed nod as both Hit and Caulifla came all over his body breathing heavily. Whis clapped out in excitement "such a pretty sight now for a new rotation". Anon felt Kale be the first one at his legs lifting him up and shoving her cock deep inside him making a loud groan rip out. He looked over at the four flaccid cock with a happy face 'at least that's four of them done'.

Cabba quickly ran over to the bag of Senzu beans "here eat one of these to get your stamina back". All four of the took it with smiles looking back at Anon with evil smiles as theri cock shot back up. Anon's body trembled in fear and much to his displeasure excitement as they walked back over. Cabba walked over grabbing his foot the bounced in the air with each rough thrust Kale gave him.

Anon looked at him with hazy eyes as he threw his heels off and rubbed his stocking clad foot with his cock. Caulifla did the same with a cocky look in her eyes "I know you like tights and feet… but what about when it happens to you"? Anon couldn't answer as Hit took his breath away with his large purple cock. His hands were instantly filled with Vegeta and Goku's cock making him jerk them off.

Caulifa rubbed all over his strong curvy legs "I think it's time to take it up a notch … Kale go for it". Anon looked up in a daze as Kale roared out going into Super Saiyan making her larger. His eyes widened as her cock grew twice the size inside him making his own cock explode inside his bunny suit. The group all smiled as golden hair rained supreme making their cocks a bit larger and them all more rough.

Both Goku and Vegeta struck out tearing his tits free and grabbing at them making the top constrict around them. Vegeta game his tit a rough smack making it red "I wanna hear you say your just for breeding". Hit pulled out rubbing his cock all over Anon's face as Vegeta tore the gag off "now tell us all what you are". Anon stayed quite filled with embarrassment before a sharp slap struck his tits.

Anon looked up teary eyed "i'm just a Saiyan Breeding stock … used for all of your cum". Vegeta scoffed at him as Hit hilted himself inside Anon's throat "make sure to remember to use those plump lips of yours". Anon nodded on the cock as everyone used his body over and over ending with one on one poundings.

Anon sat in a pile of cum and spit looking like a complete mess seeing everyone standing around him taking the last of the senzu beans. Goku walked up holding his massive dick in hand as Anon laid his face in the puddle of cum putting his ass up. Goku slipped inside him easily as he flipped him on top of him. Vegeta smiled walking over "so you have become so loose you need two cocks"?

Anon looked back with hunger and defeat in his eyes "yes sir please fill me up". Vegeta stepped over goku as they both slipped inside Anon with moans. Anon moaned out not expecting a blue explosion of power. Both the men went into Super Saiyan Blue pounding him harder than he ever had been pounded. His body lifted of the ground as they stayed in synchronization slamming into him bruising his hole.

It didn't take long for them both to cum bucket loads into his used asshole throwing him to the ground. They both stepped back breathing heavily as Anons laid in the puddle of fluids "who… whos is next. The large Kale and Caulifla went next cracking the ground with each slam they gave his prostate. He took so many loads he couldn't keep track of as they set him down gently and went back into base form. Cocotte stood up making everyone look over not remembering her ever joining.

She walked up to him with a pep in her step her "I didn't see much reason to join but have a small toy just for him". She bent down making her spandex stretch out as she she clipped a new collar onto his neck. A large necklace showed everyone's initials that had ever fucked Anon like a toy. At the top it said 'Used By' and had the initials under it making her smile "you don't have to wear it when your not being used… but that's now part of you work attire". Anon gave her a faint smile as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Cabba sat back not getting the same pleasure from the action letting Hit take the final turn "we have a senzu bean ready for you". He took a position and in an instant Anon yelled out in pure lust as his ass overflowed with cum. Whis' face was absolutely ecstatic clapping his hands together "fucking him in your time-skip… how heartless of you". Anon dropped to the floor feeling like his ass went another ten rounds.

Everyone stared as his body quivered in pure pleasure making them all red in the face. Whis slammed his staff on the ground making every person disappear in an instant "well that was fun". Caulifla sat there alone with them as Anon was back in his fight clothes and cleaned up "what happened"? Whis kneeled down feeding a senzu bean to Anon making him jump up like nothing happened.

Whis smiled "see just like we said just an embarrassing moment in your life". Anon looked around with a smile "wow… why did you clean up and heal me"? Whis gave him a caring look "well even for a saiyan the amount of abuse you took would have caught up and been pain beyond imagination". Anon smiled at him "thank you Whis-Sama… so they all forgot even Kale"?

Whis shook his head making Anon's heart skip "those who didn't join in will wake up thinking they trained too hard… I also took the liberty of doing the same for Vegeta-san and Cabba". Anon stared at him with fire in his eyes "so Goku and Hit will remember it all… you promised". Whis waved him off "I will talk with them… but Goku would never even bring this up… and Hit is a professional".

Anon broke composure "they better not tell the others… if anyone finds out I want it to be on my own terms… and if they tell them about this I will never forgive you". Whis felt a small pang in his chest looking over at him "what does that mean"? Anon could hear the hurt in his voice "it means you'll never see me again… ever". Whis' face was clearly filled with thoughts and fear "I promise Anon-San I will make sure they both understand that this stays between us".

Anon nodded going back to his usual demeanor "good… now I really want to sleep". His body bulked up with his Ki flaring "and I don't wanna be in that form right now". Caulifla smiled walking over to him "i'll fly with you home… we can talk". Anon nodded with a smile as he looked over at Whis "and don't worry Whis-Sama… as long as they don't spill the beans my love for you admiration for you won't go anywhere".

Whis smiled hugging him closely "thank you… now go get rest because I think next time you have some fun it'll be with the girls again". Anon reached to his chest feeling no tits "well I guess i'll savor the time I have without tits". Both the saiyans flew up looking back to Whis "who will see those pictures"? Whis chuckled looking up at him "Beerus will wanna see them… and the girls of course".

Anon sighed shrugging his shoulders flying off with Caulifla "before you say anything my mind hasn't changed on how I feel about you". Caulifla let out a huge breath "oh thank the gods… I thought you'd kind of hate me". Before she could realize what was happening Anon stopped and caught her in his arms kissing her deeply. She froze for a few seconds before melting into the kiss "what was that"?

Anon smiled gripping her but roughly "proof who the real girlfriend is… if you want me as your boyfriend". She jumped around his neck making him chuckle out "of course… but let's say we're fifty fifty". Anon nodded hugging her as they floated "that sounds fine… though the others will stay… use me". She gave him another strong kiss "I don't care about that… because at some point I know you'll be all mine … and Kale on occasion".

Anon nodded with a strong smirk as they flew off to CC slipping in through a window sleeping together in the same bed.


End file.
